Our Never ending love
by XxCantBeAnyoneButMexX
Summary: Story of how Alice and Jasper met fell in love and came to live with the Cullens. Mostly in Alice and Jaspers point of veiw but maybe a little of everyone elses too! I suck at summarys but the story is good!
1. Meeting my love

**Our never ending love**

Chapter 1

APROV

I don't know what is causing me to sit here and wait for him. He may never come I don't really know who he is. I only know that he is real because of my vision. I had this vision of him two weeks ago and I have been waiting for in since.

He is tall and well muscled. His hair is a beautiful blonde. He is also covered in scars. He look as though he has been through many battles. Maybe the wars down in the south. The scars that most people would think are scary only add to his beauty.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink while you wait?" The bar tender says pulling me out of my day dream.

"No, the person I am waiting for should be here soon" I said this like it was obvious and I was sure it would happen. The truth is am anything but sure. Here I am waiting for a man I have never met before and he has no clue I even exist. Was he coming?

I have been worrying for hours. I should not be worrying my visions have never been wrong before. They are the one thing that I know I can count on. Maybe I have the days wrong and he is coming on some other day? God the wind is strong who ever opened the door would you please close it!

I looked over to the door so I can tell them to shut the door. I never told that person to close the door because the man at the door was him! The man I had been waiting for forever. I slid off my stool and walked over to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I said.

He looked confused and startled but answered "I'm sorry ma'am." I couldn't help but think that he has the most beautiful southern accent.

I held out my hand and he took it. We started to walk towards the woods. It took me a while to realize I need to hunt. He would stay if I went………I hope.

"If I go hunt quickly will you wait here for me?" I asked hope full that he would.

"Yes, Now go have fun."

"I will be back in 20 minuets. Stay right here if you move I will find you!" I threatened. He nodded so I went to hunt. I really needed to after the day with all those humans.

JPROV

I don't know why I followed her. What does she want from me. She had taken me by surprise. I could run right now but some how I know she will follow through on her threat. When she is around I feel such hope. I haven't felt hope in so many years I don't want to give it up now.

She was the first thing I saw when I went to that bar. She is beautiful with her spiky black hair. She is short but has the perfect body. When she hopped down and came over to me I was shocked.

"You kept me waiting a long time." She said in the most beautiful voice I have ever hear. Wait, what was she talking about I kept her waiting. I have never met her I didn't even know she as alive!

I was confused by what she said. I was also shocked she would even think about coming up to me. I knew she was waiting for me to say something so I said "I'm sorry ma'am."

She stuck her had out and something made me take it. She lead me out to the woods. I didn't know what she wanted buy she gave me such hope. The she went out hunting leaving me and my hope.

She is on her way back now I can hear her. Here she is now. How long did she spend with the humans earlier. Her eyes are new a butter scotch color that weird mine are always red.

"Hello" She said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, may I ask what your name is?"

She laughed the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. "My name is Mary Alice Brendan, but I don't like being called Mary so you can just call me Alice."

"Okay Alice, my name is Jasper."

She seamed very happy that I was talking to her but there was a question I have been dieing to ask her so I was going to ask it now.

"What did you mean I kept you waiting?"

"Oh that, well you see………..I have these ummm……visions………and……..well I sorta saw you coming." She looked down I didn't know what to say to this so I just sat there stupidly.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" She asked worried. I didn't need my powers to know she was worried though because you could hear it in her voice.

"Why would I be mad you? You have done nothing wrong for me to be mad at you about. So what do you see in you visions?"

"When I have my visions I see many things it depends on what I am looking for or what comes to me. When I saw you I didn't know why I just know that I did. I don't know why I came looking for you because I don't know what I am supposed to do now that I have found you." She explained. "Can I hear something about you…….do you have any powers, gifts or whatever?"

Yes I do I can feel peoples emotions, I can also change how a person is feeling at the time."

Instead of being mad she was excited "That's Awesome! I wish that I had a cool power like that all I can see is what path someone is on when they are on it sorta boring."

"Well I think that it would be cool to see the future."

That is when I thought of something else I was going to ask when all of the sudden her face went blank.

**Please review so i know if i suck or not:) Well please make it not!!!!!**

**Thank you**

**MandMgirl**


	2. Jaspers first vision

Chap. 2

APROV

Me and Jasper were talking about our powers and I was have a good time when I started to get a vision.

_Jasper and I were walking through a damp forest heading toward a house. I knew we were in Forks Washington because of sign we passed about 15 minuets ago._

"_Are you sure this is safe?" Jasper asked, you could tell he was worried._

"_Yes, I am everything will be fine I have seen it." I answered confidently._

_We walked up to the house and knocked at the door. A man with blonde hair opened he didn't look very old. He had the same gold eyes that I had. He looked startled at having us at the door._

"_Hello, how can I help you?" He asked very politely._

"_Hello, my name is Alice and this is Jasper. You must be Carlisle_, _we are going to live with you. We came all the way from New York_ _" I answered_

"_Yes my name is Carlisle, how did you know?" Carlisle asked._

_Before I could answer a women came to the door._

"Alice! Alice! Are you ok!?" Jasper was freaking out.

"Jasper would you calm down I am fine I was just having a vision, you know see the future and whatever else you want to call it."

Jasper seemed to calm down after that. What did I do that caused him to freak out my vision couldn't have been that long. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, but really what happened back there you have been just laying there with a blank look on your face for the last 20 minuets! It kind of freaked me out, I am sorry for freaking though it was nothing and I over reacted."

I thought it was kind of cute that he got scared. Wait, did he say 2 minuets! There is no way I was out that long he has to be kidding me. Well I know where I am going to go next and Jasper is going to come with me.

JPROV

Alice and I were sitting there talking when her face went blank. I decided I would wait for a little bit to see what was going on. After 5 minuets though I got worried I started shaking her. She didn't answer. Is there something wrong with her? It has been 20 minuets, I don't think she is messing around I think that there might be something wrong with her for real now.

"Alice! Alice! Are you ok!?" I yelled at her.

"Jasper would you calm down I am fine I was just having a vision, you know see the future and whatever else you want to call it." She laughed as she said this tell me she was ok.

I didn't know I was that worried until I realized how happy I was she was ok. What is going on with me, I hardly know her and I really do care about her. I was going to stay calm. She is waiting for me to say something now.

"Okay, but really what happened back there you have been just laying there with a blank look on your face for the last 20 minuets! It kind of freaked me out, I am sorry for freaking though it was nothing and I over reacted." I said.

Her feelings got messed up there she first felt really happy then her feelings suddenly shifted she was shocked at something. I didn't say anything wrong did I? No I didn't I just said that it freaked me out that she just stopped what she was doing.

"Wait Jasper, did you say that I was having that last vision for 20 minuets?" She asked you could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, I was fine for the first 5 or 10 because I thought that you were joking but I started to freak out it got toward 15 and 20. But then you snapped out of it feeling very happy. Did you see something good?"

I really wanted to know what she has seen that would have made her so happy. I didn't like it when she was not happy she is not my Alice when that happens. My Alice! She is not mine she is just a good friend of mine who happened to be there when I needed her right? Yes that is what she is, she s a good friend I am sure she saw a vision of being with her mate or something like that to make her happy.

"Jasper did you hear what I said!?" Alice broke into my thoughts. She was very annoyed, it was kinda cute. Jasper stop talking like that you don't know that you can fully trust her yet she could be working for Maria, and if she is you are in a lot of trouble.

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts what did you say." I asked.

"Jasper you really need to learn to pay attention if we are going to get along. I said that I know where we are going now!" She said "Well……..I know where……….if you want to go that is…….?" she said the last part worrying that I would not want to go with her.

"Where are we going? Is it to see someone you know?" I asked curious.

She looked down, but must of thought of something because her head shot up and she said "Well I don't know them but I know they are friendly and their eyes are like mine. I have never met them."

"You have never met them and you want to just show up at there front door and be like hi I had a vision and me and my friend covered in battel scars here want to live with you."

Was she crazy these people may seem nice but they could always hurt her. I knew how to fight but I don't think she does and if she does its not very well. She has probably never been in a real fight or even know what it is like to be hurt. If they attacked her I would have to step in and I left the wars so I would not have to fight. If someone even thought of threatening though I would have to kill them.

That's when I noticed Alice looked shocked. I never lose my temper and I just lost it one her. Oh god how could I do that. I am such a dick! I hate myself right now maybe the next time she goes hunting I will leave so that I don't hurt her. Wait, leaving would just hurt her more I am suck an ass!

"Look Alice, I am sorry I just lost it. I didn't mean any of it please don't be mad at me!" I was begging for her to forgive me.

"It's okay Jasper but will you please trust me? I know what I am talking about please come with me?" She really wanted me to go and somehow I could not bring myself to disappoint her.

"Okay, but lets go before I change my mind." I gave in, I am never this soft.

"REALLY!!!!! Ok well then off to Forks Washington!"

Wait did she just say Washington? Crap she left without me well no turning back now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love you for it hahaha.**

**Please review i beg of you, I have always wanted to say that!**

**REVIEW though please**

**thank you **

**MandMgirl**


	3. Jaspers past

Chap. 3 Jasper.

APROV.

I am so excited! Jasper said that we could go to Forks! My excitement must be rubbing off on him because he is just as excited as me. Wait wasn't his power something with emotions? Maybe I should ask him again but first to calm myself down. I will wait till the sun comes up to ask him, he said that we couldn't run during the day because we may get caught anyway. That gives me about two hours. Ok, time to calm down. Run, run, run, this is calming Jasper seems to be going back to his normal self ok.

"We need to stop now, the sun is coming up." Jasper said. Wow, I didn't know that it had been that long already.

"Ok, Jasper I know you told me this already but when I saw how excited you got when I was. I started to wonder what is your full power? You never gave me the whole story."

Jasper looked a little uncomfortable, I wonder if he doesn't like the attention on him. Well now that I think about it he has kept it on me for a long time. That will have to change if we are going to travel across the country with him.

"As I have told you before I have a power with emotions. What I didn't tell you was what I could do with them. I can feel them, change them. So when you got excited I felt it and started to feel the same way." He told me this in a bored tone, he may be hoping that I will just stop asking him questions. I wont.

"Jasper I know this is none of my business but how did you kill humans if you know how they felt the whole time?" I knew that question was one he was hoping that I would not ask. His face looked ashamed like he had committed a horrible crime.

"I ate humans because it was the only way I knew. After I would eat I would feel horrible I would feel as all their hope in life was gone, I would feel all the pain. Once I finished I hated myself for what I did." You could hear the self hatred in his voice.

"If it makes it any better I searched for another way because before I killed a person I would see what they were going to do with their lives. I would see what they hoped to do, who they loved, what was going on in their family. Some of the things I saw killed me so I stopped eating thinking it would make things better. Then I got so hungry I just killed a deer that walked by me and know look at me!" I said, I really hoped this would make him feel better. He gave me a small sad smile.

"Thank you, I only wish that I had thought of that." He smiled and laughed a little.

JPROV.

Alice really doesn't want me to feel bad about myself. I think she can tell more than she shows. There is only one thing that I hope she doesn't ask about are the scars. If she asks will I answer yeah, will I want to no.

"Jasper you are rubbing the scars on your hand, Why?" she asked this out of worry for me.

"I am, sorry I was just thinking about them I guess."

"Do you want to tell me how you got them?" She asked, you could tell in her voice she was not going to push me if I didn't want to tell her. She is such a caring person that I want to tell her, but what would she think of me. I have spent years kill other people. I was silent for a few minuets before I said anything.

" You have to swear you wont judge me when I tell you."

"I wont judge you, there is nothing that you could have done that makes you that bad." She was telling nothing but what she felt in that statement.

"Ok, have you heard of the vampire wars down south?" She nodded so I kept talking. " Well I was in the civil war when I was changed by maria so that I could fight in the wars in the south. I fought from then up till about a year before I met you."

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes then she had another vision.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love you**

**MandMgirl**


	4. Alice and Shopping?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT..........but i wish i did!**

**Sorry it took so long to put something on here has been a crazy week with the family but here is my update hope you like it! **

**Thank you kaysie1982!! For adding me to your favs! You are the first person to do anything for this story!!! Your AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)**

* * *

Chp. 4

APROV.

Jasper was just starting to tell me about himself when I felt my mind going blank and a vision coming. Why cant I just say yeah, this is a bad time can I have this vision later.

" _We had just come out of the woods and into a big city. I looked down at my cloths and saw that they were rags and I need something new._

"_Jasper we are getting close to the Cullen's house." I said._

"_Yes I know, why do you bring it up?" he asked. How does he know that I am up to something he just must be smart or something._

"_Well our cloths are some what destroyed and I was wondering if you had any money so we could go buy something to wear so we don't look like hobos trying to live with the Cullens."_

_He gave me a look like I wouldn't make a difference. I had an idea thought. Maybe if we didn't look so bad we would be able to convince them we weren't bad. They might think that we have some where else to go and they don't have to take us in if they don't want to. _

"_Well Alice, I have twenty dollars but that wont get us much." he seemed very mad at the fact that he couldn't get us something good. I was about to say that didn't matter when I looked down and there was a fifty dollar bill on the ground. I picked it up._

"_Jasper look!" I yelled excited._

"_What!?" he looked like he really was worried. Maybe I shouldn't do that freak out like that over something so dumb, but I mean come on I found money!_

"_I found fifty dollars and I have another twenty with me so we have ninety dollars we can get somewhat good cloths!" _

"_Ok, well lets go shopping then. I didn't know you like shopping that much though." To tell the truth I didn't know that I like it that much either. _

With that the vision was over and I was really excited. It looked like jasper was jumping up and down. He was probably doing that because he is reading my emotions. He must think I am crazy by now, it cant be that bad thought because he hasn't left me here alone yet.

"Alice what did you see"

"Just us going to a city." I said as if it was nothing. I really didn't know why I was so happy. I never like shopping that much that I can remember. Not that I can remember that much. I cant remember anything before waking up after being changed. The thought made me sad.

"Alice what's wrong? Will something bad happen when we get to the city?" I had forgotten Jasper would feel the change in my emotion.

I couldn't tell him what was really bothering me what if he never wanted to see me again. That would kill me, I don't know how I know that I just do. Would he just leave because I could be some crazy person. I cant lie to him. He would know that I was somehow.

"No, nothing is going to happen when we get to the city." I was happy with my answer. I didn't lie, I didn't tell the truth fully either. What would he think if I told him that I could be some crazy person? Would he want to leave me? I hope not, he has issues it wouldn't be fair if he left me because of mine. He has how many scars I could have left him because he looked scary, but I didn't.

He must have know I was hiding something, I could tell by the look on his face. How did he know though? I have kept my emotions in check……….I think. He doesn't know me that well does he.

"Ok, tell me what is bothering you." I guess he does.

JPROV

I knew something was bothering her, that is why I asked. I only asked because it hurts me to see her sad, not only because I can feel it but because I don't want her to be sad. Was that to personal a question though? I don't want her mad at me. I don't even know what I would do if she was mad at me. I would probably be really mad at myself and find someway to punish myself, that wont be easy though.

"I haven't told you much about myself have I?" she asked. What did that have to do with what is bothering her?

"No you haven't, but I haven't asked." I hoped in saying this that she wouldn't feel like she had to tell me anything.

"Well, what is bothering me had to do with my past." she said. "I don't know anything about myself before I was changed. I don't even know who or how I was changed. Well I know I was bitten and that changed me but that is about it. I could be some crazy person who is out to kill people and only follows the visions so she can fell important." she told me speaking very fast.

Why was she so worried about telling me that. Did she think that I was going to leave when she told me this? She did didn't she!

"That's fine it's normal to not remember. Plus it aint anything new that you are crazy, but you are crazy in a good way."

I could feel her emotions go back to normal. Well the normal for Alice, that being very energetic and easily excited.

"Should I take offence to the crazy thing because just so you know I am not ever going to stop being crazy." After she said this she started to laugh. I don't know if I have said this before but she has the most beautiful laugh. Wait let me correct that she had the most beautiful everything.

"No everyone has the right to be crazy. If anyone should be called crazy it should be me!"

"You may have been through hard times but you are not crazy!"

Why did she jump to defend me so quickly. The look on her face showed that she was wondering the same thing.

"How am I not crazy if you were to sneak up on me I would probably try to kill you without a thought!"

"Jasper, I don't know how I know but I just know that you would stop before you could kill me." You could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Why do you have suck trust in me? You don't even know who I am."

"I just know don't question me." It looked like she got an idea then "I am all knowing!"

I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. It worked I laughed. This laugh was not like one I have had in many years though. This was a true laugh I really was happy and laughing and not just laughing because someone thought I should. I was laughing because I wanted to.

"OK all knowing one, you ready to head to the city?" I asked still laughing.

"Well the sun is going down so if we leave in the next five minuets we will be there in fifteen minuets."

"I say we go then"

Fifteen minuets had just come out of the woods and into a big city. I looked down at my cloths and saw that they were rags and I need something new.

"Jasper we are getting close to the Cullen's house." Alice said.

"Yes I know, why do you bring it up?" I asked. What is she up to, you never know with her.

"Well our cloths are some what destroyed and I was wondering if you had any money so we could go buy something to wear so we don't look like hobos trying to live with the Cullens."

Would it really matter what we were dressed like when we met the cullens? I know I have twenty but that isn't enough to get much. If she wants something I will get it for her though.

"Well Alice, I have twenty dollars but that wont get us much." I was very mad that I couldn't get Alice something good. I was used to it with me I didn't care what I got for myself but Alice should get to dress nice.

"Jasper look!" she yelled. I scared me. Is something wrong is someone coming?

"What!?"

"I found fifty dollars and I have another twenty with me so we have ninety dollars we can get somewhat good cloths!" That loud of a yell for a fifty, I know that is a lot of money but does that mean she can make me think something is going wrong!

"Ok, well lets go shopping then. I didn't know you like shopping that much though."

"I didn't either, I told you I don't know much about my self. Now lets go I don't know when the stores close!"

With that I was off to the mall.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it**

* * *

**I am starting to feel a little unloved so please i am begging you it can be a holiday present REVIEW!!!! (Yes, I love capital letters but i try not to use them much)**


	5. The Cullen Family

**Sorry for the wait this week has been crazy! I want to thank for vickyfw22 adding me to your favorite story list and for adding me to your story alerts! You rock! Please keep showing me love!**

* * *

Chp.5 The Cullen Family

APROV

Jasper wouldn't let me stay at the mall that long. I mean it was only 8 hours that isn't that much. When we left he said something about being a shopping addict, don't really know what he means by that but anyway. I don't know why we had to leave it is day time anyway so we cant run.

"Jasper, I'm bored." (A/N I am really bad at spelling sorry:/)

"Alice, we cant run during the day. You think that I could go hunt?" Jasper asked, I could tell he was hungry I guess spending 8 hours at the mall full of humans wasn't as smart as I thought it was.

"What are you going to hunt Jasper?" I felt bad asking this but he still likes to hunt humans. He is getting better at that though so I cant blame him. He still isn't used to this diet.

"Well I was thinking some animal that is in the woods somewhere. Have some faith please, it doesn't help when you don't trust me."

"I'm sorry Jazzy. Go ahead I will come up with something to keep myself busy."

"Why don't you look into the future and see what is going to happen.?"

"Ok, have a good hunting trip"

He left after that so I was alone. When he is gone I feel so alone what is with that? Well I could find out more about the Cullens that is something to do.

_Carlisle has let me and Jasper into the house. _

"_Carlisle, I was wondering if you could tell me about your family I know that there is five of you. I was wondering names."_

"_Well in order for me to tell you that please tell me what you are doing here Alice?" He said my name like he wasn't sure that's what it was. Jasper was being unusually quiet. He was observing every move Carlisle made, he was probably making sure he wasn't going to attack. _

"_Me and Alice are here because we were hoping to join you family sir." I was surprised when Jasper spoke for the first time so was Carlisle. _

"_Well I had a vision of your family, and I knew you were going to let us join so here we are." I added._

"_Alice you have visions?" He looked so confused, I had to try not to laugh at him. _

"_Yes I do, it can be very useful it is how I found Jasper."_

"_And you said you have had a vision of my family letting you join this family?"_

"_Yes, and my visions don't lie." He asks a lot of questions what else will he want to know when I was born. How would answer that? Sorry sir I cant tell you that because I don't know anything about my past before I became a vampire. That would work well NOT! I don't need visions to know that would freak him out._

"_Jasper you never questioned any of her visions?" More questions, I really want to know the answer to this one though. _

"_I did at first. But she had one vision that happened and from then on I have trusted what she has to say." I wonder what vision that was? _

"_OK, well then I guess it is time that I told you about my family." Carlisle seemed worried about tell us about his family._

"_If you don't want to tell us about them I could always check the future to see who they are." I said hoping this would get him to loosen up. It worked._

"_No I will tell you. As you know I am Carlisle, the woman sitting next to me is my wife and mate Esme." I hadn't even noticed the other woman in the room. She looked very nice and motherly, I was already starting to fall in love with her. _

"_Esme, it is nice to meet you Esme. I am sure that Jasper and I have spooked you, if we have I am very sorry." I said this and I truly didn't want her to be afraid of us. _

"_It is fine Alice." Esme said to me. She is so nice and forgiving._

"_We also have two sons Emmett and Edward." Carlisle continued._

"_They are both out hunting and will be back in two hours." I said, I had a vision of them coming back from hunting I just didn't know their names but I knew one had something to do with Eddie because the other one was picking on him. _

"_You know that? Wait you must have had a vision of them coming home. Am I correct?"_

"_Yes you are, the only thing that I knew was one of their names had something to do with Eddie."_

"_Yes, well Emmett must have been picking on him with it. I am sure you have noticed that we have one more child her name is Rosalie." I knew about this one she was out shopping._

"_She is out shopping right now, she will be home twenty minuets before the boys. I had a vision her and Edward will be the hardest to convince to let us join the family." _

With that my vision was over I could hear Jasper coming back and I couldn't wait till he got here so I could tell him what I had a vision of.

JPROV

I was on my way back from hunting and I could feel Alice's excitement. Maybe she had a vision, or she was happy that I only killed a bear and some deer. She should have more faith in me I went 8 hours shopping with her and didn't kill anyone. I was getting better at this new vegetarian diet thing.

I came through the bust to see Alice dancing happily about something. She can be so cute when she doesn't know it.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I had to ask.

"I just had a vision! I know the whole Cullen family! And to make it better I know we are going to stay with them!" How does she know that we are going to be allowed to stay with them? Well she is the one who can see the future so I shouldn't question her.

"You know the family? Why don't you tell me the names." I really wanted to know what I was going to be walking into.

"OK, the leaders name is Carlisle. He doesn't seem like much of a fighter which should be a good thing. He is more like a father than a leader thought because he talks about his wife and children with great pride. He is also amazingly strong he is a doctor." Not much of a fighter? That could be a good thing.

"So the leader is Carlisle, but he is more like a father. The only part that I don't get is how can he be a doctor? He must have amazing self control."

"He does. The next is a woman, she is Carlisle's wife and mate her name is Esme. She was originally Esme Platt and then she was Esme Evenson. She was changed after she jumped of a cliff because of the death of her child. She was changed in 1921. She looks motherly and have a heart shaped face with caramel colored hair."

"Esme, the motherly one and Carlisle's mate. Sorry I am just saying the important facts out loud."

"It's fine. The next is the oldest son Edward Masen but he goes by Edward Cullen. He was changed in 1918 when he was 17 and dieing of Spanish influenza. He has messy bronze hair. He has no mate but I very good at playing the piano but can be a little moody. He was the first one changed other than Carlisle who changed the entire family."

"Edward, ok he should be easy to tell apart then."

"The next one changed was Rosalie Hale. She is extremely beautiful and she knows it. She had blonde hair . She was changed in 1933 after being raped and beaten by her fiancé. She is very loyal to her family and will do anything to protect them." Alice knows a lot about these people I wonder what he vision was? Now is not the time to worry about that though most important facts about her are.

"So to find her look for the long blonde hair and don't make her think I am trying to hurt her family."

"That would be my advice. The last member is Emmett McCarthy. He was changed in 1935 by Carlisle after Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear. She carried him all the way to Carlisle so that he could change him. Emmett is Rosalie's mate. Emmett is the tallest and he is very strong and muscled. He also has dark brown slightly curly hair. He is the most intimidating but very loving and he loves to make jokes that can get him into trouble."

"So he is the tall one. Is he a big threat?"

"He isn't the fastest but he is very strong so if he gets a hold of you he could kill you easy. I don't think he would do much good fighting you but me I wouldn't last long. Then again I don't know how to fight so."

"So I shouldn't let him get a hold of me. Is this all that I need to know about this family?" I was very worried about any threat that could happen not to myself but to Alice.

"Yes it is, it's night now can we hurry and leave we will be getting there in the next two days." She was so excited about going that I couldn't tell her no.

"OK, lets go."

* * *

**Thats what i have this week:) Tell me what you think please no hate mail it makes me feel bad **

**Thanks:)**

**MandMgirl**


	6. Alices mate?

**I want to wish every one a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Yes, i am spending my Christmas putting this story on here. I was to tell you how happy i am that i have gotten my first review! I feel so awesome and it makes me want to keep going with the story so here you go becuase i can geuss you really dont care what i have to say here do you?**

Sadly I dont own twilight:(

* * *

Chp.6 Alices mate?

APROV

We had been running all night and now Jasper was making us stop again. I wasn't going to complain this time thought. I know his reasons and I wanted to talk to him. The entire time we had been running it looked like something was bothering him. I hoped that I wasn't me but then I knew that I couldn't be, it couldn't be because I was in a very good mood.

"Jasper, is something bothering you?" He looked at me shocked. What did he think? Did he think that I hadn't noticed how out of it he was.

"No Alice, I am fine. I don't know what you are talking about." He was very good. I could tell that he was lying thought.

"Jasper I can tell that you are lying to me. What is really bothering you?" I gave him a look to show that he could trust me.

"Alice what makes you think that there is something wrong?" He was trying to delay telling me what was bothering him. I was going to let him keep delaying for a little while but then I was going to make him get to the point.

"Jasper I know that you are a quiet person, but you wouldn't say anything and you had this look on your face like something is wrong. Would you please tell me what is wrong?" I really hoped that he would trust me enough to tell me. I told him what was bothering me, shouldn't he tell me the same.

"Well I don't think that you really want to hear it. You might feel hurt and you cant hide when you are hurt."

Why would what he has to say hurt me? Was he going to tell me that he didn't want to go to the Cullen's. I wouldn't get mad about that, disappointed yes but hurt……no. OH MY GOD!!!! He is going to leave me! That came out wrong. He was going to say I was crazy and that he was going to leave and never wanted to see me again!

"Alice, calm down. You are driving me crazy." That's the proof that he wants to leave me. My worry quickly changed to dread. Okay, Alice calm you need to calm down it will only make Jasper want to leave more. I started to take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Sorry Jasper, I just cant seem to be calm. Maybe I will be if you tell me what is bothering you." Ha, add the pressure on slowly. I started to feel calm coming I don't know where it came from but I was calm them. I gladly accepted the calm.

"I don't think I need to tell you what is bothering you seem very calm right now." He had a smug look on his face. This is when it hit me. He was changing my emotions! I cant get mad at him right now. I will have to remember this later when I get control over my emotions again.

"Jasper, I know that you are manipulating (A/N I don't know how to spell that) my emotions. I cant be mad at you right now but I am going to be later." It didn't sound as scary as I wanted it to with me being so calm but that was the best that I could do for now.

Jasper started to laugh then. I didn't know what was so funny. "You really don't sound that scary. Then again I have seen you when you are excited so when you are angry it could be just as bad."

When I think about it I don't know what I am like when I am mad. I hope that it is bad though I mean I can be a little crazy at times so me being mad should be very scary.

"Well I think that you should be scared."

"You don't know what you are like when you are mad do you?" How did he know me so well. Sometimes Jasper makes me think he is a mind reader.

"No I don't, is that a problem?"

"No, its fine Alice." How can he be so forgiving? Does he even care that I know nothing about myself?

I should be over this by now. Wait I have my own emotions back and I am not using them to be mad at him.

"Wait, I have to be mad at you now don't I?" I asked this just to see what he would do.

"Well you did say that you were going to. I really don't want you mad at me but if you want to be then what is there is nothing I can do." The way he said this made it sounds like he really didn't want me to be mad.

"When you say it like you really don't want me to be mad how do you think I am going to be mad?"

JPROV

So far I was doing an okay job of keep Alice off the topic that was bothering me. I mean I don't want to hurt her even though I think that she would be better off if I wasn't with her. How is she going to get to stay with the Cullen's if I am with her? I am almost sure that her mate is there. That must be why she is in such a hurry to get to there so fast.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Alice."

"Will you please tell me what is wrong with you?" I was nervous but decided before she thought that I wanted to leave her, I would tell her what I was thinking.

"Alice before you even think for half a minuet that I want to leave you. I must tell you that I don't think that it is smart for you to be traveling with me. You have seen how I look. With the way I look it will be hard to have the Cullen's you if you show up with me." There now she knows that I have to leave her. Not because I want to but to make life better for her.

"You mean that you don't want to stay at the Cullen's with me?" She was so sad that I thought she was going to start dry sobbing. She didn't but just feeling her emotions made me want to.

"I want to Alice really I do but what are the chances of them letting me join? You who wouldn't like you but me? I look like some savage beast who wants to kill someone at any moment."

"You do not look like you are going to kill someone! My visions have all been of you and me joining the Cullen's not just me! You cant leave me Jasper. I don't know what I will do." I could tell that everything Alice had just said was true, she cant want me along she is going to go find her mate. How will he go near her if I am there? She looked at me with such pleading eyes that I had to give in, but if they wouldn't let them stay if he was there he would leave so that she could be happy.

"I will come, but if they even think of throwing you out then I will leave so you and whoever can be happy." She felt very confused after I said that.

"Whoever? As in who?"

"I don't know the person that is making you want to go to the Cullen's so bad." She started to laugh then.

"You think that I am going to the Cullen's to find my mate? I have looked in the future for my mate and I am not telling you what I found because I found nothing. Even thought………….never mind." She was lost in thought then, so she never found out who her mate was going to be. Why am I so happy that she hasn't found her mate? Now that I think of it, why am I so protective of her? This is so weird. I have never felt anything like this for another person, not even Maria.

"Your not looking for your mate? Never mind what?"

"Well I looked for my mate one day and no one came but now that I think about it the next vision I had was about well me finding you. I was just thinking about if that had anything to do with anything at all."

The next vision that she had was about me, does that mean anything at all?

"I don't know what that means Alice but I think that it is time we start to leave so we can make it to the Cullen's by around one tomorrow."

"Okay Jasper" She smiled and started running.

As I left there was only one thing I could think about was that maybe just maybe that meant that Alice was my mate.

* * *

**That was this weeks chapter, more is come if you want it i wouldnt know so please REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Carlisle, Esme and Jaspers Past

**Thank you eveyone for all of the reviews! I love you all! I feel like you are really likeing this story! Happy New Year everyone!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight I only own what i make them do in this story somewhat**

Chp. 7 Carlisle, Esme and Jaspers Past

APROV

I cant get the thought out of my head that after looking for my mate the vision of Jasper had come. What does this mean? Could he be the one who was supposed to be with me?

Now that I think of it, I want him to be the one made for me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we passed the sign that said we were in Forks Washington. Nothing really hit until things started to go like my vision showed.

CPROV(AN Carlisle's part is important)

I was sitting in the living room in on the couch reading a medical magazine. My lovely wife Esme was in the other room cleaning. My two sons Emmett and Edward, where out hunting and my daughter Rosalie was out shopping. I was enjoying everything in the house being calm. When ever Rose and Edward are in the same room there is some sort of fight. It is either over something stupid that Emmett did or Edward answered Rose's thoughts again. Just then I heard a loud crash it came from my office.

"Esme, what is going on dear?" I called at a normal tone because I knew she could hear me.

"Sorry, I dropped the desk down harder than I thought that I was going to. Nothing is broken don't worry." Esme was always cleaning something, and she knew that I would worry if I heard anything wrong in my office.

All day I have had a feeling like something was going to happen. I would jump at just about anything. I wouldn't leave to far from the door either I wonder what is going on. I decided to walk up to see my wife.

"Dear, do you have a weird feeling that something is going to happen to day? Not a bad thing just something?"

Esme turned around and looked at me for a second before answering " Yes I have, why do you ask?"

"Well I have just felt like that all day and I wanted to know if it is just me worrying about nothing."

Esme walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek automatically claming me down. I was about to say something else when I heard a very quiet knock at the door. I looked at Esme told her I would get it and ran down to the door.

APROV

Jasper and I were walking through a damp forest heading toward a house. I knew we were in Forks Washington because of sign we passed about 15 minuets ago.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jasper asked, you could tell he was worried. He was always worried. What did he think was going to happen though, Carlisle who doesn't want to hurt an other creature was going to kill me. I mean if any of them where going to try and hurt me it would be Emmett or Rosalie.

"Yes, I am everything will be fine I have seen it." I answered confidently. By this point I could see the house. I was so excited I have seen this happening before but I didn't know that we were actually going to meet the family that I have had visions about for a long time now.

"Alice you need to calm down, I like to feel happy but I don't want to be jumping up and down. They are going to think that I am crazy already we don't need me jumping to add to what I look like." I was going to yell at him for saying that but we were to close to the house I didn't want to cause alarm. I calmed my self the best I could and Jasper looked at me as if to show is thanks.

We walked up to the house and knocked at the door. A man with blonde hair opened he didn't look very old. He had the same gold eyes that I had just this one look told me that this was the covens leader/father as he liked to be thought as. He looked startled at having us at the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked very politely.

"Hello, my name is Alice and this is Jasper. You must be Carlisle, we are going to live with you. We came all the way from New York " I answered

"Yes my name is Carlisle, how did you know?" Carlisle asked.

Before I could answer a women came to the door. She looked just as shocked as Carlisle to see us. We must not look very good. Well there is nothing that I can do about that now and I know that we look better than we did before we went shopping.

"I will explain it all later Carlisle. Oh, and this must be your mate Esme." I said, when I thought of what I said two seconds later I figured out that I should probably stop talking. I looked to Jasper for help hoping that he would understand.

"Carlisle are these friends of yours?" You didn't have to have Jaspers powers to tell that she was scared. When Esme talked Carlisle for the first time took his eyes off me to look at Jasper. When he saw him he put Esme slightly behind him in a protective gesture.

"No Esme they are not. Wait I am being rude would you like to come inside?"

"Yes please, and you don't have to be worried about Jasper he wont hurt you." Jasper looked at me then and smiled. I could tell that he was happy that I didn't think he would hurt anyone but why would I?

JPROV

Carlisle and Esme were very scared about having us at there doorstep but they were nice enough to invite us in the house. I could tell that they were both worried about me also but they seemed to trust Alice when she said I would not hurt them. Alice may not know me very well but I was still very happy when she said that I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Right this way you can sit in the living room." Esme spoke for the second time. Carlisle was shocked, I didn't know if that was because she was talking to us or if it was because she was acting so calm. To tell the truth she was very calm when she wasn't near me.

"Ok, thank you very much Esme. You really are very nice people even though I am sure you are both very confused and scared, am I right?" Alice may not have my power but she did know a lot. She hasn't said too much even though I know she wants me to take over talking.

We were led into the house. I thought that the outside of the house was awesome! The inside was even better, the furniture was amazing and the rooms were very open and warm. Esme led us to what must be the living room. Her and Carlisle sat down on the couch so Alice and I sat on the love seat across from them.

"Alice, I noticed that you knew who Esme and I where.

So I was wondering how and if you knew the rest of my family was?" Carlisle asked, he was not scared anymore but her was very curious.

"Yes, I know who you family is and I know where they all are right now too." Alice answered.

"What do you mean you know where they are?"

"I know where they are, as in Emmett and Edward are out hunting and Rosalie is shopping. Before I got here Esme was cleaning and you where reading I knew we would interrupt I hope you don't mind that we did."

"Alice, how did you know this?" Carlisle was very curious now so was Esme.

"Well you see, I can see the future. More I can see a persons future well they are still on that path it can always change." Alice answered this so quickly I don't think that she even had to think about her answer. I bet she saw all of this before though.

"Jasper?" Esme addressing me shocked everyone including me. I decided now was my time to talk to them.

"Yes Ma'am?" Alice was happy, more than likely because I had talked for the first time.

"Do you have anything special that you can do?"'

"Yes I can feel and manipulate emotions. You guys do not need to worry I will not do anything to hurt any of you or your family. Well that in unless you threaten me, but then what is my choice?" I hoped that would calm them down, it seemed to work a little they were starting to like us actually.

"That is a very interesting power. May I ask you a very personal question?" Carlisle was trying to be friendly I was happy.

"You may, but I think that I may already know what you question is." I said.

CPROV

"Where did you get all of you scars?" I have been wondering this for a long time now. Well from the time I had met him and Alice.

"I knew that was what you were going to ask. I will tell you." As he said this Alice looked shocked.

"Are you going to tell them more than what you told me?" She asked him. After she asked this he just nodded.

" I was born in Houston, Texas. When I was about seventeen years old I joined the confederate army in 1861. I had to lie to the recruiters so that I could join I told them that I was twenty. I was tall enough then to get way with that.

"My career in the military was short-lived. People always, you could say liked me. I was promoted very quickly through the ranks. By the battle of Galveston I was the youngest major in Texas.

"I was put in charge of evacuating the woman and children from the city when the Union got there. It took about a day to prepare them. I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember this night very clearly (AN Most will be taken from the book here so don't get mad.)

"We got to the city after dark. I got myself a fresh horse and headed back to Galveston.

"Just about a mile outside the city, I found three woman on foot. I thought they were stragglers and dismounted to offer my aid. The three girls where named Nettie, Maria, and Lucy.

"Maria changed me and trained me to be in the vampire wars in the south. I fought there for many years before leavening. I would say that most of these are from fighting or training."

I was shocked, he had fought in the wars in the south and got out alive. I looked at Esme and she looked as though she wanted to cry because of the misfortune this boy had been through.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Jasper I am sure that it wasn't easy."

"No sir, I needed to tell it then it may not haunt me as much. It has ruined my appearance though and that is why I have said stuff about leaving to Alice."

Jasper sat there quietly lost in thought.

"Alice I just now thought of it. You said that you were going to live here? I think that you should choose a room I like you too what do you think Esme let them join the family?"

My wife looked very happy that I wanted to let them stay.

"Yes, go choose your rooms you too you are now part of the family!"

* * *

**Thank you i know this is a longer chapter than normal but i wanted to get alot in here! I loved this chapter it had Carlisles Prov and i really loved addin that in so i think that i am going to add other peoples provs as well not just alice and Jasper anymore! Well please tell me what you think i hope you dont hate it but cant controll that**

**MandMgirl**


	8. Rooms, Embarrassment and Souther Accents

**Jasper: Snuggie?**

**Me: Check**

**Jasper: Twilight?**

**Me: I wish! But no i dont i only own what i make ppl do in this story!**

* * *

Chp. 8

JPOV

I don't know what to say. She just told us to find a room because we are part of the family! I am so shocked. I also feel someone else has shock and happiness. It wasn't Alice, and I knew it wasn't Esme because she said we could join the family so I knew it must be Carlisle.

"Esme, are you sure that the rest of your family won't care that we are going to be joining you family? I don't want to cause problems." I truly didn't want to cause any problems in their family. They are very nice, and I love the idea of being in a family. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were all great people and if we get to join this family I will be with all of them forever. I don't know what thought got me more excited getting to be in a family or being with Alice forever.

"Jasper" Alice said laughing

"Yes Alice?"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well Carlisle looks shocked and like he is going to start jumping up and down. Would you have anything to do with that?"

"Oh" I calmed down and let everyone go back to their own emotions. "Sorry I do that a lot. I will try to pay better attention to what my power does to others."

Esme smiled and Carlisle still a bit shocked started to laugh.

"It's fine Jasper, and I don't care what the family has to say I want you to join." I could hear and feel the determination coming from Esme as she said this. You could also start to feel lust coming off Carlisle……….that is some what creepy.

"Carlisle?" I really need him to control the lust before I did something I would regret. To make that worse is that I was the closest to Alice because she was sitting next to me so she would be the one to pay for this.

"Yes?"

"Can you ummm….control your emotions?" He looked shocked as I said this then he seemed to get it because he became embarrassed.

"I'm very sorry for that Jasper I didn't think that you would feel. You get it, still I am very sorry for that." Alice and Esme looked confused and some what annoyed. I knew Alice was going to say something soon she hated being left out of things.

"Can I please know what is going on that we don't know about?" Alice said this with a sweet voice but I knew her well enough to know that she was just hiding how mad she was at being left out. Esme nodded to say that she wanted to know just as much as Alice did.

"Carlisle should I tell them or do you want to?"

"I think you should." Carlisle said this looking down.

"Well Esme, you do know that Carlisle is attracted to you correct?" When I asked this Esme and Alice both got confused and Carlisle go more embarrassed. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded telling me to continue.

"Yes, I knew this about him why?" Just as Esme asked this Alice had a vision and burst out laughing. I knew why she was laughing because she had just seen where this was going.

"Well when you said that you wanted us to stay just now, and that you didn't care what the other members of the family thought. Well Carlisle must have found that very hot because from the lust he was giving off I would hate to be able to read his mind."

APOV

I was laughing so hard when Jasper finished telling Esme what we had missed. Carlisle was looking down. Jasper and Esme both seemed bery embarrassed. I think Esme is embarrassed because what she was just told and everyone knows some of her sex life, and Jasper is embarrassed because he had to tell everyone about it.

"Well I think me and Jasper are going to go find our rooms. If you don't mind. Esme you can talk to Carlisle we wont listen and yeah." I thought it would be nice to give them time to talk or whatever they wanted to do. "Oh I forgot Emmett and Edward are going to be home in about an hour."

"Thank you Alice yes go choose your rooms." I could tell that Esme knew what I was doing and she looked happy that I was doing this for them.

"Come one Jasper." Jasper stood up without question and left the room. I could tell he wanted to get our of there because he was embarrassed and not because of what they were feeling. I thought that it was funny that they all had to go through that the first they met us. This way they will know what it is like. When we got upstairs I turned to Jasper.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine I never thought I would have to go through telling someone what they were feeling before in front of people the first time we met."

"What was I feeling well this was going on?" I knew that he knew I was trying to get us to a better subject.

"You were annoyed then you had a vision and became entertained. I know you saw what I was about to say why didn't you stop me?" Jasper was truly starting to get upset. When he gets upset you can start to hear his hot southern accent.

"Jasper I'm sorry you don't have to yell. By the way nice southern accent."

With that I turned around and went to look for the room that I wanted. I found it quickly because I had a vision of it. I decided I was going to need help so I turned around to go get Jasper and was shocked to find he was right there. He must have felt my mood change because he started laughing.

"You didn't hear me follow you? Wait better question. What southern accent?"

"When you got mad at me you could hear the southern accent come out in your voice. No I didn't hear you follow me! To pay for scaring me you have to help me carry all of this stuff." He rolled his eyes but started to carry the stuff outside.

EsmePOV

I was so happy that I was getting new members to my family! I love being a mother to them all and now I get two more kids! I will celebrate this later though because now I have something to talk through with Carlisle.

"Honey are you ok?" I had to ask him this because ever since Jasper said what they were talking about he has been looking down.

"Yes, just a little embarrassed."

"About being attracted to me or about Jasper catching you?"

"Jasper catching me. You would never think I would be ashamed of being attracted to you do you!? You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"No I didn't and would never think that Carlisle. I love you!" I gave him a quick kiss. Well I was planning on it being short. Like always though I got a little carried away, but as a surprise this time he didn't pull back he kissed me back. When we pulled a apart I started to laugh quietly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"How I have no control with you! I just thought about this. You well don't mind that I have Alice and Jasper joining the family do you?"

"No I am happy to have them join. I am only worried about Edward and Rose's reactions."

"Why Edward?" I looked out to see that Alice and Jasper were carrying everything form Edwards music room outside. I stared laughing when I saw this because I knew why he was going to be mad. "I see what you mean. He will survive and I am sure he will grow to like them. Rose will be fine too once she sees that there is no threat to us or Emmett."

"You know everything don't you?" Carlisle was smiling as he said this. He truly is the love of my life.

"No I just know our kids. You know one of us had to because they don't go work at the hospital all day being lusted at by all the nurses and patients."

"Now be nice some of the nurses are guys." I just gave him a look and he nodded laughing. I looked up and saw that Alice and Jasper were walking into the room arguing about a southern accent.

"Alice what are guys arguing about?"

"Sorry Carlisle, Jasper says that he doesn't have a southern accent and I think that he does."

"Alice I do not have a southern accent at all!" You could tell he was getting annoyed. I started laughing because when he said this you could hear the southern accent more than you could when he was happy.

"Jasper I hate to tell but you have one and you can hear it when you are annoyed."

" I told you I was right but we all need to change our thoughts Edward and Emmett will be here in two minuets."

* * *

**This is just a quick update that i made! The next chapter will have edward and emmett's point of view! I hope you all like the story but if you have anything that i should add or think about putting in the story just send in a review telling me what you think and how you feel about the story! Please no hate mail it makes me sad :] **

**Thank you**

**MandMgirl!**


	9. Edward, Emmett and loseing?

**I wish but do not own Twilight! Thank you to everyone who reads this story you rock and i love you hahaha. This is the next Chp. hope you like it **

* * *

CHP. 9

EMPOV(AN: Yes, Emmett! I love him!)

I could feel something was going to be different today, I just didn't know what. I was out hunting with Edward and he was sulking….again that's all he ever does! I mean he might find someone if he would stop for just twenty minuets.

"Emmett I am not sulking. So shut up." He knows he hates when he reads my mind! I know how to get him. Rose looked really hot in her…….

"EMMETT! Do I need to see that!"

"Well my dear brother if you went reading my mind you wouldn't have to have seen that."

"What do you want me to do read a bears mind before you eat it!" I wonder if he could do that? It would be so cool. Would it want to die or would it think it could kill me?

"No, I cant read a bears mind. If I could I wouldn't waste time hearing yours." Was that supposed to be mean? I don't know oh well.

"Well of course you would want to read the bears mind because it would be like super cool! Like that's so sweet!"

"Emmett that is not what I meant by that but ok. Are you almost done or are you ready to head back home?" Well if I go home I can see Rosie but if I stay out here I can mess with more bears before I can kill them.

"Rosie is shopping but how about you go find one more bear then we can head back." Yes! I love when I mess with them. They are so stupid I mean even I can out smart them.

"Your right they must be stupid if even you can out smart them."

"I should kill you for that but being the loving brother that I am I wont." He didn't know how lucky he was to have me. I mean he could have got some idiot! Edward started laughing, don't know what was so funny I am very smart and he is just mad because I can get him with pranks. I could piss him off by thinking of a bad song and singing it over and over but I wont. Oh, look it's a bear.

EDPROV (Edward)

My brother can be so stupid sometimes. He can be starting to think something smart then in comes something stupid.

_Eddie I am ready to go now._

"Emmett what did I say about calling me Eddie?" I hated to be called Eddie it was what Rose would call me when she wanted to piss me off. We started back to the car. Emmett was going back to thinking something was going to happen today and he didn't know what. I tried to tune him out so that I didn't have to listen to his stupid chatter about something that is never going to happen.

We were getting close to the house so I could hear Esme thinking about what color she wanted to repaint the entryway. Carlisle was thinking about some long and complicated math equation.

_I will not act like a freak, I will not act like a freak. Wait he can hear my head now so. Hi Edward! _Whose thought was that. I have never heard that voice before and how does she know my name!

"Emmett do you know if Esme and Carlisle were expecting visitors today?" Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

"Not that they told me. Why?"

"Well there is two other thoughts that I don't know. We will find out who they are soon enough."

We pulled onto the driveway then. When we pulled into the garage something caught my eye right away. All of my music stuff was sitting there in a neat pile. What the hell is going on!?

APOV

I knew Emmett and Edward were home because I heard them get out of the car. Jasper stiffened next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"One of them is mad. I think that it is Edward because he saw all of his music stuff outside. The other Emmett, I think is amused."

"Well they are about to walk in so act like you don't know what is going on." I smiled at him to show that everything would be fine. He smiled back and my heart melted. I think I might be falling for him but I have to watch my emotions, I didn't want him to feel like he had to feel something for me just because I felt something for him. The door opened two people walked in. One was big and very muscular and then other was tall but not as big with strange bronze hair. The bronze hair one was Edward I knew because of the visions I have had of him. The big one had to be Emmett because I knew Rosalie was a girl.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Edward asked sounding pissed. Jasper shifted next to me. I took his hand to calm him down.

"Edward, Emmett we have two new members to our family." Once Carlisle said this Edward and Emmett both turned to look at us. Edward tried to see what we were thinking. Hi! I stood up and so did Jasper because I still had his hand. I let go of his hand and walked over to Edward and Emmett.

"Hello, my name is Alice!" pointing to Jasper I said, " and this is Jasper. We are the newest members of your family" Emmett looked excited well Edward raised his eyebrow. What does he think he is going to Esme already said that we could stay we have already chosen our rooms, I am sort of sorry about all of Edwards stuff but I loved that room!

"That was you? How did I not guess." Everyone looked confused at what Edward had said.

"I looked at everyone I told him it was me who moved all of his stuff."

"You knew that Edward could read minds? How?" Jasper started laughing.

"Jasper what are you laughing at?" Esme asked.

"Emmett is so happy it's weird."

"Emmett I knew he could read minds because I can see the future, just like I know that when you try to beat Jasper in a fight tonight you are going to break the coffee table."

"That is so sweet!" Everyone started to laugh then.

JPOV

Alice was laughing and getting along with everyone well I stood in the back ground. Not saying much because I didn't want to make people not like Alice.

"How would you do that Jasper?" How did he know that I was worrying, wait he can read minds.

" I don't know Edward, you have seen me though right?"

"Well I have seen you yes, but what happened to you?"

I told them all the same story that I told Carlisle and Esme. Alice seemed more calm this time when she heard it than the last time. You could tell that some of what happened still bothered her. I didn't know if that was because we were good friends or because she had some sort of feelings for me. I knew that I wanted her to have feelings for me, maybe I should talk to Edward and see what he had heard in her thoughts but I wont decide to do that other wise she would have is vision of that. When I finished telling my story a second time it was Emmett who broke the silence.

"That is so sweet dude! I don't mean the fighting in wars and stuff but I mean you should be like unstoppable in a fight! Will you teach me?"

I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. I could feel the worry coming off from Esme. Alice was lost in another vision because she looked far away. Edward was watching it in her head and laughing well Emmett looked confused. I looked and him and said the word vision then he understood.

"Alice what did you see?" She smiled at me and I knew that it was something good. When I smiled back some unknown emotion passed through her but it was gone before I could tell what it was.

"You were teaching Emmett outside. You guys made one mistake it was to close to all of the cars and you broke Carlisle's so you might want to teach him somewhere else."

"You broke my what!" Carlisle was pissed he must really like that car.

"Carlisle calm down if the move over more the only thing that will brake is a tress if you don't mind that. My only warning is if you don't let Jasper teach Emmett, Emmett is going to try and attack Jasper and then well sorry Em but Jasper is a lot better fighter than you."

I knew it would be bad if Emmett attacked me. I laughed anyways because Emmett was sulking that in the future he would lose a fight with me. No one was paying much attention but all of the sudden we all heard the car coming up the driveway.

**

* * *

**

**That was this weeks chapter i hoped you liked it! I am sure you know the drill by now but i will say it anyway! REVIEW!!**


	10. Rosalie and hunting

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update been busy. Stupid mid-terms! This is the new chp. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much that i wish that i did!**

* * *

CHP. 10

RPRO

What was I going to do today? Emmett the love of my existence was out hunting with Edward my well lets not get into that now. Esme was going to be cleaning all day like always. Carlisle who knows what he is going to do probably something stupid like read a book on medicine I mean who really cares, and boring!

"Esme?" I called to my mother

"Yes dear?"

"What should I do today? Edward took his car with him so I cant work on it. I have done just about everything that I can to all the other cars."

"Why don't you go shopping? You have been saying that you needed a new dress for a week now." I knew I loved my mom she always knew what to do!

"That's an awesome idea mom! Do you need anything well I am at the mall?" Not that I really want to get her anything but it sounded nice and I needed to work on that with people…other than Edward I don't think I will ever be nice to him.

"Thanks for offering but I don't think that I need anything if you want I can check with Carlisle and see?"

"No thanks mom I think that I am good see you" I said as I walked out the door knowing that she would hear me.

I have spent the day shopping. I have to go home soon but I was happy with what I have found. I found the dress that I wanted so now I will need to come up with something new for a reason to go shopping but I am smart and will come up with something. I also got some stuff that I was sure Emmett would love and bought him some new cloths because he destroys so many cloths fighting with Edward. Well he also likes to mess with bears when out hunting and his cloths pay for that. Sometimes he can be such a child but I love him.

There must be some nomads passing through right now because I don't recognize this scent. What the hell? Why is it around the house. I pulled into the garage then. Is Edward moving? If so I don't think I could be happier. All his stuff is out here he must be but why that would kill Carlisle and Esme. He of all people should know that, he is such a stupid ass hole! Wait! That scent is here, why?

I walked up to the door and saw the two people that the scents belonged to. One was tall with blonde hair and many scars on his arms and back of his neck. He may have more but he has that covered by a shirt that looks very cheap. Then there was a girl. She looked a lot like a pixy with short black hair that is spiked out in all directions. She was very short and she was getting a hug from……..EMMETT!!! I opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

APOV

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

jumped as a voice yelled. I turned around and there was Rosalie. She was beautiful just like I had seen in my visions. She also looked pissed. I wonder what I did? Edward made a noise and tilted his head so that I could see that I had given Emmett a hug. Wait…..shit Emmett is her mate she must really hate me now!

"Babe calm down." We all looked at Emmett when he said this. Then I looked at Jasper he looked like he was fighting to not attack because he thought she was a threat. I walked over and put a hand on him, he looked down and I shook my head. He got what I was trying to say and calmed a little but I could tell that he would attack if he felt threatened.

"Emmett who are they and why are they here?" Rosalie asked slowly, the look on her face brought a new meaning to if looks could kill.

"Rose babe they are…."

I cut him off by saying," You must be Rosalie. My name is Alice and this is my friend Jasper."

She looked at us and nodded. Jasper looked hurt, was it something that I had said or was it all the emotions in the room.

"Ok Alice, what are you doing in my house? You too Jasper." She didn't sound so mad anymore she now just sounded curious.

"We have joined your family Rose."

"Oh, well then. How long have you been here and why were you hugging my _husband_?" She made sure to point out that I was hugging her husband. I laughed quietly.

"We got here at about noon, I think we freaked Carlisle and Esme out but I cant be sure emotions aren't my strong point. I was hugging Emmett because he thought he could beat Jasper in a fight and I told him that I knew for a fact he couldn't because I had seen it."

"You have seen it, as in you see the future? Why did you look at Jasper I think you said his name was when you said stuff about emotions." Everyone was shocked when Jasper spoke up after this.

"She looked at me because I can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice can see the future, yes. Do you have anymore questions or you going to show what you are really feeling because if you don't I think that I will."

Everyone was quiet because Jasper had talked with out being talked directly to. I felt a little hurt because I used to be the only person who could get him to do that!

" ARE YOU FOR REAL! I GET A SISTER!!!" Rose looked so excited.

"Yeah! I am now your sister!"

" That's so awesome!"

Everyone started talking and Jasper had to tell his story again he told more this time but only a little. He stuck close to me, I didn't know if it was because he knew me or because I was making sure that I was safe. After a little while I said that I had to go hunting.

"Alice what do you mean?" Carlisle asked making sure that me and Jasper were paying attention.

"Well I was going to take Jasper out hunting with me. The last time we went hunting was about three weeks ago."

"What did you guys hunt?" That's when I under stood what he was trying to say to me. He wanted to make sure that we hunted animals because he couldn't tell when he first saw our eyes because they were black with hunger.

"Well I had a deer and Jasper had a bear I think. Wasn't with him I just know that it wasn't a human.

"OK then, you two have fun hunting unless you want any of us to go with you?"

"We should be ok thank you."

With that I took Jaspers hand and we went out hunting.

JPOV

I was waiting for Alice to finish hunting. I should have known that she only thought of us as friends! Why would I ever think that there was something more? Why would she want something more? I am dangerous. The Cullens only let me in there family so that they could have Alice none of them really like me. Other than Emmett but who doesn't he like? I', just going to leave Alice would be happier that way.

"Jasper you wouldn't really do that would you?" Alice shocked me when she started talking because I didn't know that she had come back.

"Do what?" I knew she had seen and was playing stupid.

"You cant leave me! I mean the family."

"I cant leave you? Why not?" She thought about that for a minuet.

"Because if you left I would be sad. Then I would to come find you then yell at you for leaving. Even if you went back to the south!"

I was shocked. She would be sad, the leave to find me even if I want to the south. THE SOUTH! That is not a place that Alice should ever go they would kill her!

"Alice you cant go to the south ever!" As soon as I said that I knew she heard the emotion in my voice. "I think I am going to leave though."

She looked like she was about to start sobbing. "What did I do that is making you want to leave?"

"You haven't done anything that would make me want to leave. Alice I think that it is for the best though."

"YOU CAN LEAVE FINE! YOU CAN TAKE MY HEART AND ALL MY HAPPIENESS WITH YOU!!!" I had never seen Alice do anything but smile and be happy, her being mad could be very intimidating. Take her heart what does she mean by that? The only emotions coming off her is hurt and anger.

"Alice I don't know what you mean by some of that but you have just said you want me to go so I will." I don't know how I was being so calm about this, it hurt me to even think about leaving her. Why would I feel like this. Oh. My. God. I love Alice!

"You really think that I want you to leave? I mean I lo….never mind." Was she about to say that she loved me? I really hope so because I know that I do. God I feel so damn good saying that! I LOVE ALICE!!! Ok, I will go back to normal now. What is normal for me anymore I only really care about the person that Alice has made me. I looked at Alice and knew that she had just seen the decision that I made. I could feel the happiness coming off of her.

"YOUR GONNA STAY!!! JASPER YOU'RE THE BEST!" I had to laugh at how happy she was just because I was staying. I don't know that I will ever understand Alice, but that is one of the things that I love about her.

"Yes Alice, and how am I the best?"

"You're not going to leave that's how silly."

"I'm the silly one? Wait what were you going to say earlier when you said never mind?" She looked nervous then I felt her emotions. There was nervousness, happiness, and love!

"Nothing you don't feel the same so just let it go."

"Alice there is something that I just found out myself and I want to tell you."

"What is it Jasper?"

"I love you Alice" She was silent and I could see the shock on her face then it was replaced with happiness. She felt like she was going to start dancing from happiness. I would have laughed if I wasn't so nervous

"I love you too Jasper!"

* * *

**Yes! They have finaly said it! I am thinking that I should write anther story but i need ideas on what to make it about. If you have any ideas REVIEW! It would also be nice to know if i should give up on this story or keep going thank you all**

***MandMgirl***


	11. Pranks and Crazy What?

**Sorry everyone! I have ment to updte more but i havent had the time! Sorry that this chapter is really short but i felt bad putting nothing up so this i waht i cane up with.**

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID THOUGH!**

* * *

APOV

I have never been so happy in my life! Well that I know of, but I don't want to think of the right now. JASPER LOVES ME!!!! I mean the most perfect guy in the world loves me. The only thing that I need to change about him is he need to see how great he is. He thinks that just because he has a bad past he is a bad person. If only he could see himself the way that I see him!

"Jasper?" He turned his head shocked that I had said something because we had been sitting her quietly lost in our own thoughts.

"Yes Alice?"

"I know that you might not want to talk about this but……..why did you come with me?"

"That's a good question Alice. I really had no reason to come with you, then again you were lucky that I didn't attack thinking you were coming to hurt me. When you told me to come with you I felt hope for the first time in a long time and I liked it, so I followed."

"Well I am glad that I did that because if you said know sitting for a long time surrounded by humans would not have been worth it."

" How long were you sitting in there waiting for me?" I had to think about the answer to that. I think that it was about two or three hours maybe. I am very impatient so it may have only seemed that long to me.

"It seemed like a long time it could have been two or three hours, I think it was. I can't say that I am sure because I am impatient and it could have been fifteen minuets." I was laughing by the time I was done telling him because I was in such a good mood. Well that and the fact that I am such a dork that I don't know how to tell time.

"We should go back to the house. It has been a while and they are going to think we ate something we weren't supposed to." Before I could answer I felt myself slipping into another vision.

_Jasper and I had just walked into the house. Everything seems just like when we left other than the fact that Emmett is missing. No one seemed to think anything of that fact. I got up because I needed a shower and Jasper got up because Edward said he could borrow some cloths form him if he needed them. _

_Just when Jasper opened the door to Edwards room Emmett jumps out. Jasper gets into a defensive position not knowing that there is no danger. Emmett not knowing that Jasper is ready to attack moves. The second Emmett moves Jasper attacks him. Jasper has him so that he cant do anything before starting to rip him apart. _

I came out of the vision with a start. Jasper cant do that! We will have to leave the family if that happens! Or worse……….only Jasper will have to leave and I will have to stay. Jasper looked over knowing there was something wrong. He walked over and pulled me into his arms. When I was calm he looked down and smiled.

"What did you see Alice?"

"Jasper……Emmett is going to sneak up on you and then you are going to……." I couldn't finish. When I looked up at Jasper he was looking down ashamed.

"I'm going to kill him." He didn't say it as a question just a fact.

"Well the future can always change. He is going to pop up when you go into Edwards room. So maybe if you know it is going to happen you wont kill him!" By the time this was out of my mouth I knew that if he knew when and where it was going to happen he wouldn't kill him. Maybe he could scare the crap out of him though, that wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?

"JASPER I HAVE A PLAN!!!"

"OK, what is your plan?"

"He is going to do it when we get home. So when you go up there you are going to know that he is going to pop out right?"

"Yes"

"You can attack but not kill him. Just scare him enough that he wont try to scare you again!"

JPOV

Alice is a evil little pixie, but it's a good idea.

"I like your plan love, lets do it!"

The love of my life was very happy the entire walk home. Home, that is something I thought that I would never have. When we got back Edward offered me some cloth until we got a chance to go buy some and I agreed. Alice came up with some excuse of needing a shower. When we got to the top of the stairs she was laughing.

"Lets scare the crap out of him. Well you are going to be scaring him I am just going to watch."

I walked up to Edwards door, just like Alice said Emmett popped down. I got into a defensive position knowing that I have nothing to protect myself from. I attacked him and had him against the wall when everyone came up and was staring at me. Alice looked like she was going to fall over because she was laughing so hard.

"Jasper please don't kill me!" Emmett was begging!

All the Cullens looked shocked and Alice was on the floor laughing.

"I don't know Emmett you could be a threat because you did try to sneak up one me."

"I wont do it again I swear! Just let me live! There are so many bears that I haven't had a chance to eat yet!"

I let him go then fell on the floor laughing. Everyone thought that me and Alice had something wrong with us.

"Jasper, Alice what is going on here?" Carlisle looked like he wanted to see both sides of the story before finding out what was going on. All of the sudden Edward fell on the floor laughing. How does he know about what was going on?

"Alice just told me in her head."

"Well Carlisle, Alice had a vision of Emmett sneaking up on me. When he did I over reacted due to instinct so she told me what was going to happen. Then we came up with an idea the scare him when he does. It was all just a game that is going on right now."

Everyone burst out laughing other than Emmett he looked hurt them impressed.

"You guys got me good! I thought that I was good at getting people but you guys are evil! I love it!" Only Emmett would like that we have just scared the crap out of him and then told the entire family.

"Thank you Emmett. I do wish you luck when you try to prank me."

"Alice I will get you and you don't even know when or how!"

"Emmett I wouldn't do that Esme would not be happy if you did that to her floor. Plus Jasper and I would not. I repeat not ever have sex on their table!"

"I'm going to have sex where!?" I really was lost. Alice and I have never even had sex! Now we are on a table!

"No where Jasper. Emmett's master plan is to ruin Esme's table then say it was me and you having sex."

I think that I may start to like this family!

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chp. sucks but well just wanted to put something up. Review!!!**


	12. Cullen Crest! Kisses and Gays

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long. I know you dont wanna hear my excuse so i wont tell you. **

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

APOV

Jasper and I have been with the Cullens for a year already. In that year so much had happened. I have become close with Edward, he is like the older brother I have never had. Well if I had one I don't know about him. Today is the one year anniversary of when we moved in with the Cullens. Carlisle said that soon I will get to start school because I have good control around humans. I think I might talk to him about doing that today. My only problem is Jasper and I never leave each other. Everyone understands that Jasper still has problems with our diet, so if I go to school I will have to leave him.

"Alice?" I looked up surprised when Rosalie said my name.

"What do you need Rose?"

"Carlisle wants you to come down stairs. He wants to talk with you and Jasper."

"Ok, coming." I was very happy. What does Carlisle need. I want it to be a surprise so I haven't looked into the future. When I got down stairs everyone was standing in the living room. The all looked excited even Jasper. I didn't know if that was because he knew what was going on or because of the others emotions.

"Can you please control your emotions." Well that answers my question about if he knew what was going on.

"Alice, Jasper I am sure you know what to days date is." Carlisle began looking nervous.

"Yes, we do Carlisle. It has been one year since we showed up here and joined your family!" I answered to take some of the pressure off of him, or well that was what I hoped I was doing.

"Yes Alice that is what I was talking about. The family has all agreed that we want to give you something to show you that you are now part of our family." Carlisle continued with his speech.

"Not that you haven't been part of the family for the past year that is. You know how much we care for you." Esme said as I walk over so I was closer to Jasper. I stopped and stood in front of him and he put his arms around me I leaned into his chest them Carlisle continued to talk.

"As you all know we all have the Cullen crest that we wear." He paused to come up with how he was going to finish. That was when it clicked in my head. He wanted to give me and Jasper a crest and fully accept us into the family! "Well the family and I were thinking about it and we had crests made for both you and Jasper."

Carlisle handed us both boxes. I opened mine and it was a choker that had the crest on it. I felt special because it wasn't like Rosalie's or Esme's. Rose had a necklace while Esme had a bracelet. I looked up to see what Jasper had gotten. He had a arm cuff like Edward and Emmett. If I could cry I would.

"Thank you so much guys! I love it!" I went around and gave everyone a hug before putting it on.

"Thank you everyone. I don't know if I should accept this gift though. I am not the best family member I don't really talk and most of the time I just act like you guys annoy me." Everyone looked at Jasper shocked that he would think he was not part of this family.

"Jasper what do you mean you don't know if you should accept this gift. You are as much a part of this family as Alice is." Esme had always liked Jasper and you could tell. Jasper never really talked. He would only talk to Esme, Emmett, and me. The others he would say something to if they said something directly to him, but not really any other time.

"Thank you Esme and everyone else. You really don't know how happy I am that you have accepted me into this family."

After Jasper said this I didn't need Jaspers power to know that this family was very happy. He had never called them family, it was always the coven. When he said this I did something that I had never thought of doing before. I walked up to him. He was much taller than me and I gave him a kiss. He was shocked but he kissed me back and put his arms around me.

JPOV

Alice shocked me when she came up and kissed me. I kissed her back and put my arms around her. The kiss she gave me was full of love. I knew she loved me but it still shocked me sometimes as to how much she really did love me. This was our first real kiss on the lips and I couldn't have asked for a better kiss in my life. When she pulled away she just looked at me and smiled.

"GO ALICE!!" Only Emmett would be crazy enough to shout with me in the room. I still got a little over protective and attacked a few times because of well, being in the wars have made me a little tense.

"Shut up you dumb ass!" Rosalie always made me laugh and now was no exception. Alice started to laugh along with me at just how stupid Emmett could be at times. Emmett was pouting because Rose yelled at him.

"Emmett are you sad that you weren't the one being kissed?" Everyone started laughing because Alice never picks on anyone but here is little Alice picking on Emmett.

"No Alice you are mad that you are kissing Jazzy and not me!" If it was anyone but Emmett I would have killed them for that comment. Then I thought of something.

"Emmett are you sure your not mad that you aren't kissing me?" I had to ask him this. One because he is my best friend, and two because I was in such a good mood that someone could tell me that I was a worthless piece of shit and I would just smile and say that I was. Alice has a way of making me feel like I am important no matter what.

"No way Jasper but you wish!"

"You caught me Emmett I wish it was you I was kissing." Everyone but Alice was shocked that Emmett and I were talking like this. Alice was rolling on the floor laughing she must have had a vision, or she just finds what is going on really funny.

"No I know who really wants to kiss you Jasper!"

"Who might that be Emmett?" Right after I asked this I knew that I shouldn't have.

"EDDIE!!!" Everyone one burst out laughing, well everyone but Edward. He looked like he was going to kill Emmett.

"Sorry Edward but Jazzy is taken. I am sure that we can find you someone as hot as him if you want." Alice said. She looked like she was going to do something different but thought better of it.

"Trust me Alice you just broke my heart. Now I have to rip apart the love song I wrote for him." The way Edward said this made me almost think that he was into me.

"You guys are probably the best family anyone could ever ask for you know."

"We know!" Some people would find it creepy that everyone could answer at the same time. This is the best family ever.

"Jazzy will you come upstairs with me I have a question to ask you?"

"Sure Alice."

Alice and I walked up stairs. She went toward her room and I followed we sat and talked in each others rooms a lot, this was nothing new to me. She sat down on he bed and I sat next to her and put my arms around her.

"Jazzy?"

"What love?"

"Well I was thinking. We are together right?"

"Yes we are why?"

"All the other couples in the house share a room and I was wondering if you would like to maybe move into this room with me? If you don't want to leave your room I could go into your room, or we could just ignore that I ever said this because it is a bad idea." I had never seen Alice so unsure of something, it was weird.

"You know what Alice I love this room so how about I move in here?"

"Really Jasper you want too!" To tell the truth it was something I had wanted to do for a while but I didn't want to make her think that I wanted something by moving into a room with her. Not that I didn't want to it was just that I didn't want her to feel pressured. Why do I feel like I am explaining myself to Edward?

"Because you are" Edward stop reading my mind or I think of something you wont like, wait I will have Emmett do it. I am sure he wants you to know what him and Rose did.

"Jasper what are you think about?"

"Sorry love, Edward was in my head so I threatened to make Emmett think of what him and Rose did last night." Alice started laughing.

"Jazzy who knew you could be so mean?"

"I don't know Ali I wouldn't have guessed it myself."

"Jasper I love you, more than you could ever know even with your power because that is cheating."

"How is my power cheating?"

"You can change how I am feeling. Wait how am I feeling right now?" I looked at her emotions she was happy, content and something else that I couldn't place.

"You are happy, content and what is that other emotion I cant tell. It is part love and part lust."

"Hahaha. That is me saying that I want a kiss you dork."

"Why did you have to ask and not just give me one like you did earlier, not that I am complaining I really liked it."

As I gave Alice a kiss I couldn't think of a better life than this**. **

**

* * *

Thank you for reading, next chp i think we are going to start school or i will end it. Review and tell me what i should do! Thanx you all**

**MandMgirl**


	13. First day of school Alice being bullied

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I loved the reviews that i was getting! Many telling me to keep writeing! So thank you because you are super awesome!**

**Disclaimer**

**I wish i did but i dont not own twilight**

* * *

JPOV

Everyone in the house was either excited or nervous. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were all nervous. Emmett and Edward were both excited. All of the excitement was because tomorrow morning was Alice's first day of school. I wasn't sure how I felt about her going to school with out me there to protect her. I wasn't going to school yet, everyone me included didn't think I was ready to spend a day surrounded by humans.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Do you want to spend some time with me before school?"

"Of course love." Alice and I were always together so it was going to be new to me to not have her around the house all day. I didn't know what I was going to do. I could use it as a chance to talk with and get to know Carlisle and Esme. That might be a great idea.

"Jasper are you going to be ok without me tomorrow?"

"Yes love, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you know we are always together, and you don't really talk to anyone else. I know that I am going to miss you all day tomorrow, you will miss me to right?"

"Of course I am going to miss you. I will be fine I want you to stop worrying about how I am going to be fine. I should be worrying about you. Someone could be mean and hurt your feelings. There is so much that could happen to you and then I don't know what I would do….." Alice cute me off by putting her hand over my mouth. It was then that I realized that I had just told Alice everything that I had been worrying about.

"Jasper you have nothing to worry about. You can have Emmett and Edward watch me. They will do everything in they can to help me. If someone picks on me I don't really care. I have you and everyone that is important to me."

"Alice you know that I love you and that is why I am worrying so much"

"I know Jazzy! I love you too!" I am always happy when she says that she loves me. Wait what did she call me?

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Jazzy. Unless you don't like it. I could come up with something different or I will call you nothing at all but Jasper." I had to laugh at how nevous she sounded. I loved the nickname of Jazzy. If she has given me a nickname I had to give her one. Hmmmm, Alice. Edward calls her a pixie and everyone else in the house calls he Alice. Wait I got it! Ali!!

"Alice I love that nick name. So now I am going to call you Ali." The smile I got from alice at her nick name was enough to make me want to sing. Just as alice opened her mouth to answer me though. Rose came in and grabed her to leave for school.

APOV.

I was about to tell Jasper how much I loved him and the nickname that he gave me. But I couldn't because Rose came in and said I had to get ready and leave for school.

"I love you Jazzy! I will miss you!"

"I love you to Ali! I will be at the door the second I hear your cars pull in so I can hear all about your day. I will miss you too."

With out thinking I reached up and gave Jasper a kiss. I think he was shocked at first because it is not something that I normally do. Then when I just started thinking of pulling away he started kissing me back. When we were done I got up and started walking to the door.

"See you later I love you Jazzy!"

"Love you too Ali!"

Then I followed Rose out and went to the car. The ride to school took no time at all. Mostly due to Edward driving 100MPH (AN. I live in the USA so I use miles per hour.) It would be scary to anyone not used to running at the super speed. When we pulled up into the school everyone was looking at us. I thought it was a little weird. What is so special about us. Shouldn't they shy away?

When I got out of the car I could hear what all the people where saying. A lot of the guys were saying how hot Rose and me where, while all of the girls where saying how hot Edward and Emmett were. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard what they were saying. I mean how pathetic could these people be! Most of them probably have boyfriends or girlfriends.

"Over half of them do." Edward must have read my thoughts. I just laughed people can be so stupid. We made our way to the office and got our schedules. I had math first period, and there was no one from my family in this class. I could tell that Edward was getting worried that I was all alone. _I will be fine. I already had a vision of how the day will go and nothing will go wrong._ I also showed him the vision I had last night before talking to Jasper. I then walked towards math.

The teacher was teaching stuff that I had learned a long time ago so I was day dreaming all of class. During my last period class, something I never expected happened.

"Your name is Alice right?" The girl the voice belonged to had long brown hair, blue eyes and was dressed in very tight cloths that didn't cover much skin.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" I tried to be polite, but I could tell this conversation would not end well.

"My name is Marissa. How do you not know that!?"

"Umm, well I have met so many people today I can keep it all straight."

"Well I am going to tell you how this school works now. I am girl in charge you cant talk to any guy unless you want to deal with me. You will not try and take my popularity."

"I wasn't going to." She gave me a look like she thought I was planning something.

"Good. Oh and by the way, Josh is mine!" Who is Josh? Just as I was about to give her a answer I felt my self go into a vision.

_I was back at home with Jasper and I had just told him something. He looked like he was going to kill someone. _

"_I don't care if they are just humans they should not talk to you like they are better than you because they aren't!"_

"_Jasper it really is fine. If I wanted I could just turn around and kill them without a second thought."_

"_Alice these girls really have it out for you. You should hear the things they think of you!" Edward came walking in the room. He knew what we were talking about because he could hear us and our thoughts._

"_Edward what do they think about her?" The way Jasper asked the question scared me. It was to slow and calm he was planning something. I don't know what he was planning but I am sure that I don't want to know._

"_It's nothing to bad Jasper. Your plan wouldn't work it would just show everyone that the family is vampire and not human."_

"_Guys I don't care what they say or think about me so you shouldn't either."_

With that the vision was over I didn't know what it was about, what I did know is that I shouldn't say anything to Jasper about anyone being mean to me……….at all.

"Um, hello I was talking to you!"

"Sorry Marissa. What were you saying before I was so rude?"

"I was saying that you should just tell all the guys you like girls now so that they don't think they have a chance with you." Wait she thinks I like girls! What a……bitch! Just as I was about to say something the bell rang saying school was over and I walked to the car quietly. The ride home was even faster than the ride there.

I didn't think that anything would make me feel better. Until I saw Jasper, I couldn't help but smile. The second I saw him I ran over and into his arms.

JPOV.

The second Alice got out of the car he face light up and she ran towards me. I opened my arms and she jumped into them. I had missed he so much during the day that I thought about going to the school just so that I could see her.

"Jasper I know that I just got back but do you mind going hunting with me. You know spending the day with all the humans…."

"No problem darling. Lets go."

When Alice and I were done hunting we decided to go for a walk through the woods.

"Jasper, we are close to the part will you go walk around it with me?" She knew that I didn't trust myself around many humans but I knew that the more time I spent around them the more likely I would be to get used to it and get to join Alice at school.

"Sure love lets go."

We were walking and talking. I was having so much fun I didn't even notice that much of the human scent. I think that I am getting better at this. I still know that I cant last through an entire day of school. Alice just stopped talking and started being quiet. This was something that never happened. She was upset I could tell this without using my powers.

"Alice! it's so great to see you again!" I looked up to see some human girl coming over in very tight cloths that didn't cover very much of her skin she also had long brown hair and blue eyes. Alice didn't seem as happy to see her I wonder why?

"Great to see you to Marissa." You could tell that Alice didn't want to see her. Marissa I guess her name was looked over at me and you could feel the lust coming off her, it was disgusting.

"Alice who is your friend I didn't see him at school is he new here too?"

"Oh, this is Jasper. Jasper, Marissa, Marissa, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Marissa."

"You to Jasper. Alice how do you know him?"

Alice thought about her answer for a second before putting on a fake smile and saying "He is Rosalie's twin brother! He wont be joining the school because he doesn't want to have to see all the people who check out his sister. I mean have you seen her she is sooo hot!"

I was more than a little confused when she was talking about Rose like she had a crush on her. What was going on, I know that she is in love with me. Wait what has this Marissa chick said to Alice that I don't know about.

"Yeah, well so is her brother! Not that you would be looking. You know what I mean."

"I totally do!" Alice had a real smile on her face now. This must have been the vision she had in the forest that she was laughing so hard about.

"Alice can you two fill me in on what I am missing here?"

"Jazzy I am into girls not guys I'm very sorry if I every led you on." I could feel the amusement coming off Alice as she said this. Oh my god, this girl thinks that Alice is into girls!

"Don't worry Ali I have something to tell you!" She gave me a weird look. Then I saw her eyes glaze over and I knew she was seeing what I was about to do.

"What is it Jazzy?"

"This has taken me a long time to figure out but….I am gay!" Marissa face was priceless. Then I saw Alice get an evil glint in her eye. Oh god what is she going to do?

"Jazzy how could you! I thought you loved me, now you tell me you are into guys!"

"Alice you would have to be on drugs to think I was gay or to think that you were gay. You and me have been going out since 8th grade!"

"Alice this is your boyfriend!?" Marissa can be so stupid I don't even know her and I can tell.

"Yeah. It is a joke in my family about when he is going to ask me to marry him."

"You have a bet going on about that?" I had to ask just to act like I didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah, Esme and Edward say the day of graduation and Emmett says not until college. Carlisle says the none of the days they are guessing because you will want to prove them wrong." At this point you could tell that Marissa was trying to come up with a reason to leave.

"Alice would you like to head home so you can get ready for our date tonight." I said this at the perfect time because just as I said it Edward drove up.

"Yeah, we should go. See you at school Marissa it really was great to see you again."

With that me and Alice walked away trying to hide our laughter until we got to the car where Edward was already laughing because he saw what happened in our heads.

* * *

**Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it! Well tell me if i should keep going or not. If you want i can just fast forward and try and bring bella into the story but i need you to tell me what you think!**

**Thank you**

**MandMgirl!**


	14. Jasper goes to school!

**I know that many of you are not happy that it took me so long ot update. I was busy with the school musical! Sorry Sorry! **

**Disclaimer Jasper: What do you not own**

**Me: A dog? A fish? A house? A car?**

** Jasper: No, you do not own twilight so idmit it!**

** Me: Ok :( I do not own twilight or any of the characters i only own what i make them do in this story!**

* * *

APOV

Me and Jasper have been with the Cullen's for 4 years now. A lot has happened since we joined the family, and another important step is going to happen today! Jasper is going to start school!

The story that we are giving everyone is that Jasper is Rosalie's twin that just moved in with us after spending time with his grandmother in Texas. We used Texas because he was born there and because he still uses his accent sometimes. It is so cute when he does, sorry getting off track. He is very nervous about starting school you can feel it through out the house.

"Jazz?" I love the nickname that I made up for him!

"What is it darling?" AWWW! When he is nervous he uses his accent!!

"You need to calm down. It is just school. I've see it you will be fine."

"Ok darling." I walked over and gave him a kiss. I will never get tired of kissing Jasper. I could kiss him for hours and never stop.

"Ok you too, get a room." Of course just when I get chance to be with Jasper. In comes Emmett.

"We in our room Emmett." I looked up at Jasper shocked. He looked mad. I wonder why?

"They make night time for a reason you guys. So you can get some Jazzy." Ugh! How many times do we have to tell him we haven't had sex yet!

"EMMETT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT NEITHER ME OR JASPER WILL BE GETTING SOME!!!!" Jasper looked like he was ready to kill Emmett. I mean if looks could kill! His glare right now would put even Rosalie to shame! As I thought that I heard Edward laugh from down stairs. Now I know why they chose Jasper to be her twin.

"Ok OK, evil little pixie."

"Emmett do not call her a pixie unless she has given you permission or I will personally rip you into pieces." Jasper growled at him. I knew that Jasper hated it when people other than Edward called me that but I never thought he would get this mad.

"Jasper calm down. Man breath." Emmett turned to walk away but I am sure that I heard him mutter under his breather "you really do need to get some."

I turned to look at Jasper and I could tell he was still mad. He had walked away from me and was sitting on the bed. I walked over to him slowly then sat on his lap and put my arms around him. When I did this he relaxed a little.

"Jasper baby?" I said very quietly. I had five minuets to calm him down before we had to leave for school. We had just moved back to Forks, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I had started school a week ago and Jasper was going to start today.

"Yes Ali love"

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine I was just nervous, and Emmett is very annoying why does he always thing that people and always getting some as he would say!?"

"That's just Emmett. We could always mess with him and say that you get more than he does. Or we could come up with an evil plan of our own." Jasper laughed. Yes! He was calming down!

"Come on we have to head out to the car." I was about to respond when I felt myself being pulled into a vision.

_There was a new girl coming to forks. She was very pretty. In need of fashion help though. She was walking down the hall way laughing and holding hands with………..EDWARD!!! _

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes Edward?"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too!"_

_With that they kissed. Edward was in love! Just then I walked over, wait what was I doing here._

"_Bella, we are going shopping!"_

"_NOOOOO!" _

"_Please Bella, it would be awesome bonding time for us. I am your best friend right?" I started using my puppy dog face. _

"_That's not fair Alice."_

"_Bella you should just go, I am sure she will get her way anyway. I love you."_

"_Ok, Edward love you too!"_

With that I was pulled out of my vision. Who was Bella? How did she meet us? Why did Edward let her that close to us? I was very confused and I could tell Jasper wanted an explanation.

"It's fine Jazz, just a really strange vision."

Me and Jasper walked down stairs holding hands and went out to Edwards baby aka his Volvo. We were ready for a long day at school.

JPOV

We had just pulled up to school and I could smell all the blood. The burning in my throat started. It wasn't as bad as it used to be but it was still bad. I knew that I could handle it though. Alice walked with me to the office to get my stuff. We had Gym, English and Lunch together. The rest of my classes were with Emmett or Rosalie. I was a senior along with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Alice were both Juniors. **(AN. If you don't know. I know there are people that don't. Juniors are 11****th**** graders and seniors are 12****th**** graders.)**

Me and Alice both had English 1st period. The rest of the family had something else. Alice was only in my English because she was AP. I already knew what we were learning because I had read most of the books in Carlisle study. So I decided to pass notes with Alice.

(_Alice_/**Jasper**)

**Is class always like this?**

_Yeahh. Mostly. Haha._

**Well that should be a lot of fun. Do you think we are going to learn anything good at all?**

_Pfft! I wish! How are you with school so far?_

**I think that I am going to make it!**

_I knew you would! Love you! Bell is going to ring in 5, 4, 3, 2.….1_

Just as Alice said it would the bell rang. School was boring but went by really fast. My thirst wasn't as bad as I thought that it was going to be. I figured it would be much worse. The only time that it got to bad was when a human came to close to me or when I thought about blood. I tried not to do that, before I knew it the day was over.

I was on my way out to the car when a girl with blonde hair and very tight cloths came up to me.

" Hi! My name is Lauren!" She said with a voice that was supposed to be…seductive? I looked over at Edward to see if he heard my thought and he shook his head saying yes he had heard and she was trying to be seductive.

"Hello Lauren. My name is Jasper." I decided to be polite even though I had feeling that I was going to regret that.

"Do you have a girl friend?" I was starting to get annoyed. She had lust rolling off of her, it was gross. I was about to come up when Alice came over. This could get interesting. Alice came over and hung all over me showing that I was hers.

"Heyy baby! I missed you!" I got her plan then and went along with it.

"I missed you too baby." Alice acted like she had just seen Lauren even though she knew that she had been there all along.

"Oh, sorry Lauren! I didn't notice you were there! I see you have meet my Jazzy!" Lauren was pissed! I don't know why she was though.

"He is your Jazzy?"

"Yep" Alice said popping the "P"

"Jasper, when you are done with this bitch. I'll be waiting" With that she turned on her heal and walked off. I was starting to get mad as it hit me that she had just called my Alice a bitch! MY ALICE! Alice didn't get mad though she was laughing and so was the rest of the family. I didn't get the joke.

"You guys what is so funny?" I had to ask I hated no knowing what was going on. I guess that came with years in the army though, during both my human and vampire days.

"That bitch has been trying to get Emmett or Edward to date her for the past week. It is funny that she chose to try and get you when anyone with eyes could see you never plan on leaving Alice!" Emmett explained.

"Yeah, but she has given up on you two you should hear her thoughts now." Edward did not look happy about what she was thinking so I had to ask.

"What is she thinking. We are all big kids and want to know exactly what she is saying, feel free to give quotes." Edward did not look happy but thought about it and decided to tell us. So when we got home we all asked him so he had to tell us.

"She said that since the other two gorgeous sexy beasts her words not mine. Ok I will continue as I was saying since you are taken by to sluts who would probably undress anytime for Emmett and Jasper. She is going to focus all her energy one…..me." Everyone was laughing. I felt bad that Edward was the only one without a mate to save him from……it.

"Edward can we know what she was saying about you? My lucky man?" Emmett was laughing and asking Edward.

"She was saying that well I don't really wish to repeat but if you like what she said about you. Think about twenty times worse than that and some very nasty bedroom scenes."

Wow! I feel very bad for Edward. Everyone was laughing and joking for the rest of the night until Alice had a vision.

* * *

**So that is this Chp. I hoped you like it! Please review. If i get none i think that the next chapter will be the end......So please REVIEW Unless i really suckk. I will understand if you dont want me to continue. **

**MandMgirl**


	15. Meeting Bella!

**Thanx I really do hope that you like this chp. It came to me quickly and i like it! I hope you do too! DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight! **

* * *

APOV

Ever since I had that vision everyone has been freaking out. The only person who knows what the vision really was of is Jasper. He finds it very funny that the family is freaking out this much over a vision that is going to happen this year. Ok, the vision already happened.

The vision was of Bella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan the police chief of forks moving to Forks. The only thing weird about the vision was that her and Edward fall in love! I am so excited. Today she is coming to meet the family. Jasper is a little nervous. I think that he will do fine and he should stop freaking over nothing.

To him having a human around is hard, I understand that. It is one of the many, many, many, many things that I love about him. If no one changes the future though. He is going to have to get used to Bella being around. If Edward loves her he is hardly ever going to let her leave his side. I have already had a vision of Bella being my best friend!

Bella's truck is pulling into the driveway now I am so excited. I need to find Jasper. He went hunting, it has taken him a long time to hunt…. I know where he went.

It only took me two minuets to find Jasper.

"Jazzy?" He looked up shocked that someone had found him. This was my and his special spot so only us knew about it. He relaxed we he saw that it was only me.

"Hello love. Have you come to tell me that Bella is going to be at the house soon?" How did he always know what I was going to say!?

"Yes, I did. How do you always know." He stood up and I took his hand. We both took off running home. We didn't want to get yelled at for not being home when Bella got here.

When we got home we went up to our room. I needed to change because I had ripped my shirt and Jasper needed to change because, well I guess you could say when he wanted to Jasper could be as messy a eater as Emmett.

"Alice I wont hurt her will I?" Jasper asked after we had both changed.

"Nope" I said popping the "p".

I could tell Jasper was still freaking out. You could feel it coming off him. Not a lot but enough for me to notice. I walked over and sat on him lap.

"Jasper you have more control than you give yourself credit for!" As I said that I put my hand on both sides of his face making it so he had to look at me while I was talking. "Just trust your self and everything will be fine! I trust you and you know that."

"I know Alice I love you."

"I love you too Jasper."

After that I leaned in and gave Jasper a kiss. We both must have gotten a little into the kiss because we didn't pull away until we heard Edward say "Where are Alice and Jasper?" **(AN. For a little while most of the chap. Is going to come from Twilight CHP. 15) **

Jasper and I pulled away quickly and ran to the top of the stairs. I was very excited and I could tell that it was effecting Jasper.

"Hey, Edward!" I called enthusiastically. I ran down the stairs quickly. I came to a sudden stop right in front of Bella. Carlisle and Esme were both giving me warning glances. I wasn't sorry thought it seemed like Bella didn't mind.

"Hi, Bella!" I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone in the room was shocked. It was very funny.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before." I felt bad after I said it but I couldn't help myself. I could tell that I embarrassed Bella because she started to blush.

JPOV

Alice had just embarrassed Bella and I could see the blood flow into her cheeks so she could blush. Maybe this was going to be harder than I though. Everyone had a different emotion and it was driving me crazy so I spread clam throughout the room. Edward looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

_To many different emotions for me to handle. _I explained to him through thought. He nodded so I knew he heard but the nod was so fast no human would have seen it. I just then remembered my manners.

"Hello, Bella." I kept my distance, I felt rude not offering her my hand to shake but I didn't want to push my luck. She didn't look offended, thank god. Edward would have killed me.

"Hello Jasper." She gave me a shy smile when she responded. I gave her a smile back to show her that I saw nothing wrong with her and I liked her. She looked at everyone then said "It's nice to meet you all, you have a very beautiful home."

_Edward you will be sure to tell her that I like her right? I just don't want to push losing control around her… and you told me to stay farther away this is your fault too. _Again Edward nodded.

"Thank you," Esme said. " We're so glad that you came" She truly meant what she said. She thought that Bella was brave to come and see us. I agreed, even when I was human if you told me the love girl I love was a vampire and wanted me to meet her family I don't think I would have come. Alice walked over to me and I put my arms around her.

Carlisle was talking to Edward through his head. He does this a lot and it can be very annoying at times. Oh well, we all have things that annoy us. I looked down at Alice who was looking happily at Bella who was eyeing Edwards baby. Well one of them the other one is his Volvo.

"Do you play?" Esme seemed to notice the same thing that I did.

Bella shook her head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" I was shocked Mr. Music himself didn't tell Bella that he could play.

"Jazzy watch your emotions." I looked down at Alice and nodded my thanks.

"No," Esme laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" I could feel the shock coming off her but she kept her voice steady as if she didn't think that he had.

"No," Bella turned and glared at Edward. I wanted to laugh at Edwards innocent expression. Alice did to you could see it on her face and I could feel her emotions. " I should have known, I guess." Bella continued.

Confusion filled the room. Damn it people keep your emotions to your self! She must have seen how confused everyone was. Or I just sent confusion through the room.

"Edward can do everything, right?"

I started to laugh not very loudly but it was still a laugh and I knew she could hear me. I guess to a human it may seem like Edward can do anything but I don't think that he can. I know for a fact that he cant beat me in a fight.

"I hope you haven't been showing off, it's rude." Esme scolded Edward.

"Just a bit." Edward laughed then. Not one of the fake laughs that he uses or even the half way laugh that Alice can get out of him but a real laugh. Everyone in the room was happy to hear it. When we were all happy to hear the laugh I looked around because it had just occurred to me that Emmett and Rose weren't there.

"He's been to modest, actually." I was starting to like Bella a lot more now!

"Well play for her!" Esme said to Edward.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward, why do you even try this stuff with Esme you are just going to lose!

"There are exceptions to every rule," Yep, he is going to lose.

"I would like to hear you play." HA! Edward lost he has Bella telling him to play.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed Edward to the piano feeling very smug. I knew I loved this family!

Edward gave Bella a look then turned to the piano. He started to play Esme's favorite. While he played we all left the room so they could have some time alone. I took Alice's hand and we went to our special place so that we could spend some time together.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chp. I dont know if i should keep going or stop so please review and tell me if i should end it or not! I need a Beta reader i know but tell me if i should stop the story here or keep going! thank you! **

**MandMgirl**


	16. Baseball!

**I know that i have taken for ever to update but i have had a lot of stuff going on! I hope that you will still take the time to read!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight i only own what i have happen in this storyy:(**

* * *

APOV

"Jasper you can't yell at me because I told Bella the truth!" I had been having this argument with him for over an hour and I was starting to get truly angry with him!

"Alice, love all I am saying is that you could have scared her off and you should tone it down with the vampire stuff okay?" He gave me his beautiful smile and I knew that I had lost this battle. Stupid empathic vampire boyfriend!

"Fine I will. I have seen her changed so I don't think that it is going to make a difference." Wait I know how to get him to drop this fight. "Jazzy?" I used my sweetest voice I could use. He instantly knew I was up to something so was cautious while answering me.

"What do you need darlin?" Damn I love his southern accent it is so sexy!

"Well…I was wondering…if maybe you wanted to give me a…..kiss?" I had never asked anything like that before and I knew that he was shocked. I really did want a kiss….well I wanted a lot more but we have never gone that far before.

"Alice are you sure…." I have never seen Jasper sound so nervous.

"Yes that is what I would like Jasper." I had hardly finished my sentence when his lip were on mine. Jasper has the best taste of anything in the world. I love kissing him! All of the sudden I got this new feeling one I had never experienced before. With out thinking I got on top of him, and he pulled me closer.

"Yo Jasper what the hell are you doing in here!" Emmett yelled. We stopped making out but I stayed on his lap, and in his arms. He looked angry…why would he be angry?

"Nothing anymore Emmett." Jasper growled in between his teeth. He knew his power must have alerted Emmett to what was going on in here.

"Bro! Did I just mess up your chance to finally get some!" I was so embarrassed that I had to hide my face in Jaspers chest. I instantly felt calm, I looked up at Jasper leaned up and gave him a quick kiss thanks.

"Emmy if we really wanted we would keep going and give you a show." It was Emmett's turn to be shocked by my comment.

Before I could hear what he had to say back to that I felt myself being pulled into a vision.

_The entire family and Bella were out in the clearing and there was a loud thunder. _

"_It's time" I said then we started playing baseball!_

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked worriedly. He is always worries when I have a vision.

"We are having a storm tonight!" I could tell that Jasper was confused but Emmett got excited and knew what I was talking about. Wow that's weird normally he is in some other world.

"DOSE THAT MEAN THAT WE ARE GOING TO PLAY BASEBALL!" Emmett yelled a little louder than necessary.

"Yes, that would be what it means. You are so smart!" You could tell that Jasper was excited, he wouldn't tell anyone but he loved baseball.

"Emmett go tell Rose because I already know she is going to want to play and me and Jasper will go tell everyone else."

Before we told Carlisle and Esme we went and to find Bella and Edward. Jasper was trying to keep me calm but I did not want to calm down at all! They were laughing in his Edwards bedroom.

"Can we come in?" I called from the hall. I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on Edwards lap. In all the time that we have lived with them I have never seen him so happy!

"Go ahead" Edward told me still chuckling. I was into the center of the room and sat on the floor. Jasper didn't follow me he looked shocked. I knew without asking that he was amazed at the skill it took for Edward to be close to Bella that way.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you wanted to share." Edward knew I was joking but Bella stiffened I wondered if I said something wrong. Then she relaxed.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare."

"Actually," This is the first time Jasper has ever given a real smile while a human is in the room! " Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

Edward like the rest of the family loves to play baseball and his eyes light up. The he looked at Bella and hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Bella." I said and Jasper gave me a look. All I did was smile at him, he should learn to trust me more.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked Bella and you could tell by the look on his face that he was excited.

"Sure. Um, where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball - you'll see why." He promised her.

"Will I need an umbrella?" All three of us but Bella who asked the question laughed.

"Will she?" I could tell Jasper was trying not to embarrass her.

"No the storm will hit over town. It should e dry enough in the clearing" I was positive of my answer.

"Good then!" Jaspers excitement was radiating through the room.

"Lets go see if Carlisle will come."

JPOV

It was almost time for the game to start we were just waiting for Alice to give us the signal. I was very excited but trying to control it so that everyone wouldn't want to start before the storm. I was throwing a ball back and forth. Then we heard a loud laugh and we couldn't tell where it was coming from. Weird, oh well. About five minuets later Edward and Bella appeared in the clearing. I hoped it didn't seem like I don't like her because I really do but, I am not good with human blood and I am still working on my control.

"Was that you we heard Edward?" Esme asked trying to figure out if the laughing we heard had in fact come from him.

"It sounded like a bear was chocking." Emmett added.

Bella looked up nervously and said "That was him."

"Bella was being unintentionally funny." Edward said to defend himself. Alice had left where I we were by now and was running toward the little group. "It's time" Everyone knew what that means it was time to start playing. While she was speaking a loud clap of thunder rang through the air.

Alice was pitching, Carlisle was between first and second base and Edward was in the far out field. Emmett was swinging a bat while I was catching for the other team. It started with one strike then it when run after run.

When Carlisle was up to bat Alice all of the sudden gasped. I ran to her before the sound left her mouth.

"Alice?" Esme asked tensely.

"I didn't see I couldn't tell," She whispered.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"They are traveling much faster than I thought I had the perspective wrong before," She murmured looking guilty. I automatically went into a protective stance.

"What changed" I asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path."

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Less then five minutes. They're running….they want to play." Edward answered.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked.

"No not carrying….besides, the last thing we need is fomr them to catch the scent and start hunting." Edward answered his question.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three."

"Three! Let them come!" Only Emmett would want a fight.

After a few second Carlisle decided to continue the game. But no one would hit harder than a bunt. Edward was giving Bella instructions to try and hide her scent but none of them were working. Then we heard them coming and all gathered around Bella.

Everything was going well until the wind blew and they caught Bella's scent. Shit! We are going to have to fight now! Esme, Rosalie, and I all converged to cover Bella while Edward made her leave.

* * *

**I hope that this chp wasnt horrible...i thought it was good. In the next one i will have more with the chase from James in it. I hope someone will review and tell me to keep going other wise i am going to end it at the end of twilight! Thanks **

**MandMgirl**


	17. It's begain

****

Heyy! I'm back! I know, i took forever to update! I'm really sorry but i have been having some super bad writers block! This chapter is really short but i felt bad for not giving you any updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do no own twilight or anything that i use from the books. **

* * *

APOV

Carlisle instructed Jasper, Rosalie and Esme to show James, Laurent, and Victoria back to the house. Edward was taking Bella back to the car to get her as far away from the other vampires as possible. Me and Emmett followed close behind to cover and protect Bella if needed. As we were running I was trying to find any decisions made by the vampires. The blonde one James was going to track her and try to kill her! Edward must have seen the vision at the same moment that I did because when we reached the jeep he flung Bella in the back seat with Emmett.

"Strap her in." Emmett did as he was told as Edward and I sat in the front seat. The engine roared to life and with that we were off. It was a very bumpy ride until we hit the main road. Then Edward increased our speed.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

No one answered or looked at her. That was because no one knew where we were going. All we knew was we had to get Bella out of here. I am not going to let my best friend get eaten by some dumb vampires!

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me!" Bella was starting to get angry and you could tell.

"We have to get you away from here. Far away now!" Then too low for Bella to hear "Emmett, Alice does anything seem out of place? Alice can you see if this is going to work?"

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella yelled and started to fight with the straps of the harness.

"Emmett." You could tell Edward was not happy to be doing something against Bella's wishes. _You love her more than life its self. _He gave me a slight nod that told me what I thought was the truth.

He still looked very guilty for what he was doing. _If it was Jasper in this type of trouble I would do the same thing._ That thought seemed to calm him down. Only a little and that was because he knew other people would do the same thing given the situation.

During our conversation Bella was still trying to get Edward to pull over. He is good, keeping to conversations going at once!

"Edward, pull over." I finally spoke. Edward just gave me a hard look and sped the car up.

"Edward lets talk this through." I said trying to get him to not do anything rash.

"You don't understand!" He roared, he very rarely spoke that loudly. "He's a tracker, Alice! Did you see that? He's a tracker!" Emmett stiffened in the back seat. _Yes, Edward I did see that he was a tracker but just listen to me and pull over! _He ignored my thoughts…big surprise.

"Pull over, Edward" I had to fight to keep my tone reasonable. He ignored me yet again.

"Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession. He wants her, Alice. Her specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where…" He didn't give me the chance to finish my sentence.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the word were out of Laurent's mouth!"

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" Bella was really freaking out now.

"She's right." I added. Edward started to slow the car down a fraction.

"Let's just look at our options for a minutes" I was trying everything I could to get Edward to pull over. It worked. The jeep screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway.

"There are no options!" Edward hissed at me.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled. Edward ignored here, or at least so it seemed.

"We have to take her back." Emmett spoke finally.

"No" Edward was not willing to budge.

"He's no match for us Edward. He wont be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

"I can wait too." Emmett said while smiling.

"You didn't see. You don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakeable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them too."

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option." I didn't know what option there was but I knew there was one we were all over looking.

Edwards voice was a blistering snarl when he looked at me and said, "There! Is! No! Other! Option!" It was silent for a minuet while Edward and I had a stare down.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked.

"No!" Edward growled at Bella. I glared at him. He was starting to piss me off.

After a while of fighting Bella finally explained her plan**(A.N. the same plan from twilight. I'm sure you all know it.) **

When we finally were on the same plan everything seemed to be working out well. Other than the fact that Edward didn't have the faith in Jasper that I did.

JPOV

After showing the other vampires back to our house I hung out and waited for Alice. After about two hours I was started to get worried. I knew better than to call though because she could be doing something important. Then finally Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Alice came running into the house. As soon as she was in the house she came over to me.

"I can feel the anxiety coming off of you." She laughed quietly as I fixed my emotions. "We are going to take Bella with us to Phoenix to keep her safe. We are going to stay with her until Edward comes back then we are going to go find James. We might have to…kill him."

After filing me in on the plan she took my hand and we flew upstairs. Once we were up stairs I gave her a quick kiss. We bother were getting the stuff we needed to take Bella with us. We also made a very quick hunting trip because we didn't know when we would get to go hunting again. When we got back down stairs Carlisle was hand everyone small silver cell phones. Once everyone left me and Alice waited. Just when the phone started to buzz it was at her ear. When she was done with the call she hung up.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She ran out the door quickly.

I stood on the other side of the room thinking that I might scare Bella if I got to close. I could tell because of my power that she didn't think she was worth it. How is she not worth it? Even thought I don't act like it, I already think of her as a sister along with Emmett who feels the same. Alice thinks of her as a best friend. Esme an Carlisle just love her and you can tell. Edward has never been happier. Bella is the missing piece of this family!

"You're wrong you know." I said quietly. She had to know the truth.

"What?" She looked shocked, I don't blame her I never really talk to her.

"I can feel what your feeling now…..and you are worth it."

"I'm not," She mumbled. If I didn't have vampire hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear her. " If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

I just smiled kindly at her.

"Your wrong." I repeated. I hope that someday she knows just how important she is.

* * *

**That was this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so i know when i should end it! If you send me nothing it will be done at the end of the twilght book! So please tell me what you think! **

**~MandMgilr~**


	18. The end

**I fast forwarded 20 years. I am super sorry that it took me this long to make this short final chapter! Enjoy**

**I dont own twilight even though i want to!**

* * *

APOV

*20 years later*

Its been twenty years since we met Bella. So much has happened since then. We had to fight and kill James. There was an…accident at her 18th birthday party, this accident causing the entire family to move. Then not even a year later I had a vision on Bella jumping off a cliff, I thought she was dead so I flew back to forks to help Charlie.

What a shock I had when I saw Bella alive and well standing in the hallway. After Bella jumped off a cliff and the entire family thought she was dead Rosalie called Edward and told him. Edward went to Italy to die, Bella and I had to rush to Italy just to save him. We did.

When we got back from Italy, Edward and Bella got back to get her and me moved back. Then there was the creation of a new born army in Seattle. We had to fight the army whose goal was to kill us so no one was protecting Bella. With Bella not being protected Victoria could kill her.

Edward killed Victoria with help from Seth. One of my favorite things that has happened was Edward and Bella got married! While on the honeymoon Bella got pregnant. They have the most beautiful daughter in the world! I love her.

To sum up the rest that has happened Bella is now a vamp and we moved away from forks but are going back again.

"Alice?" I looked up shocked that someone called me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I knew who I was answering just by the voice. It was my reason for existence, my love, my Jasper.

"Are you okay? You were a little out of it there."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of everything that has happened in the past twenty years." I answered smiling.

"I was thinking of it too."

"My favorite part was their wedding. I don't know why but it was just….perfect." Then Jasper did something I hadn't seen in the future. He got down on one knee!

"Alice, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want nothing more than you to have everything you could ever want. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! HE WANTS ME TO MARRY HIM!

"YES! YES! YES! I LOVE YOU JASPER!" I yelled I was so excited…and shocked. With that he slid and the ring on my finger. I was so happy I wanted to cry, even though we cant cry. Then I kissed him. I didn't know how else to show him home much I loved him.

"I love you Mary Alice Brendon."

"I love you to Jasper Michael Whitlock." Then just because I had to know. "How did you manage to keep me from seeing you ask?"

"I didn't decide I was going to ask until just then. Even though I had wanted to."

"Oh, well that was a smart idea. Lets go back and join the family. I want to be there when Jake see's Nessie again. Its been 20 years and now she is full grown and hot!"

When we got back to the house there was a lot of fuss over my ring. Then I decided I wanted to be the one to call Jake and tell him. Mainly because we never really hated each other and if I call he will freak out thinking something bad happened.

The phone made not even two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Where is Jake?"

"None of your business." Damn this person is pissing me off.

"May I ask who I am talking to?"

"This is Embry and I don't think Jake will want to talk to any of you. When you left you killed him." None of us really thought of the pain that Jake would be in when we left, I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Well I am just calling to tell him something about Renesmee."

After I said this I could hear sounds of yelling and the phone hitting the floor. I figured there was a fight going on the other end of the line.

"Is she okay? Who hurt her? What can I do?" Jake was freaking on the other end of the line.

"Jake you talked to her two hours ago. She was fine then and she is fine now. Didn't you guy just start dating?"

"Yes we did. Why are you calling me about her if nothing is wrong?"

"Well I thought you would like to know that she back in Forks with us."

"YES! I'M ON MY WAY TO YOUR HOUSE NOW!" With that Jake hung up.

Everyone in the room had heard our conversation and burst out laughing. I went to Jasper and he put his arms around me. Not even five minuets later the front door burst open.

"Where is she!" Jake was so happy. It almost looked like he was glowing.

"Jake! OMG! You're here!" Nessie screamed from the top of the stairs. She run down the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Okay okay you have to move back so I can get a good look at you!" When Jake saw Nessie his jaw dropped.

"Is there something wrong Jake?" You could tell Nessie was starting to think that she didn't look good.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Jake was completely telling the truth and everyone knew it.

After their reunion Jake apologized for Embry he was just looking out for Jake so we weren't mad. He was his best friend after all. Everyone in the family was happy and loved.

I know the rest of my existence will be just as happy and loved.

_The end:)_


	19. AN

This note is to tell people that I changed the story for my purposes, I know that I changed the facts. So for the ppl that think they need to tell me that I need to get he facts before I write a story, if you could not send me reviews bashing the story that would be very nice. Getting bad reviews really don't make me feel good and in all honsty make me feel like crap. Thank you for reading and to those who have encouraging words:) you rock thank you:))) 


End file.
